Blessings
by MercyGirl12
Summary: Life is just about to become chaos for the Sully family. How will Michaela and Sully react when life comes at them full blast? Slightly AU. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She stared into his deep blue eyes and wondered how she, of all people, ended up with a man like him. Sully was the perfect man with his shoulder length hair, deep blue orbs for eyes, and a wonderful body. She blushed and shifted her eyes down. Sully saw her reaction and gently lifted her head up, instantly knowing what she was thinking. "Michaela, I will love you no matter what, but ya don't have to be embarrassed, it's all natural. You're pregnant with our first child, remember?" They both grinned and Michaela stroked her 3 month belly. "Sully, you don't care that I'm too fat, do you?" She asked. Sully smiled at her and said "Michaela, you are not fat, you're pregnant, and I would love you no matter what you look like." She leaned over to kiss him, and it got deeper quickly until Sully reluctantly broke away. "Speakin' of our baby, it needs to get some rest." Michaela sighed, and after a moment slowly got up with Sully's help.

* * *

She was awoke by masculine hands gently shaking her. "Michaela, Michaela." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She saw her husband standing near the bed. "Michaela, we have to go and get Dr. Bernard at the clinic. Your check-up's today." Michaela groaned and fell back in the pillow. "I totally forgot. Thanks Sully." She smiled at him and got out of bed (with help of course), and started to get dressed.

When she walked downstairs, she saw breakfast all ready for her. "Byron Sully. You didn't have to go to this much trouble. It's a normal day like anything else." He smiled and jokingly replied, "What I can't do something nice for my wife?" She smiled. "Of course you can. Thank you very much Sully." He nodded, but his gaze was on his beautiful wife. He had never felt this much love for anyone before, not even Abigail. Thinking back, he loved her, but it was a different type of love, and much shallower. With Michaela, he knew God put them on the planet as a pair, knowing they would be together someday. His train of thought was broken by Michaela. "Honey, eat before your food gets cold." She had already scarfed down most of the plate. He smiled and shook his head. He knew pregnant ladies were hungry, but Michaela ate much more. He sat down and put his first bite in his mouth while Michaela went for more. "6 months more Sully, 6 months more." He thought to himself.

* * *

Michaela laid down as Dr. Bernard was examining her, while Sully held her hand. He could tell Michaela was tense. He squeezed her hand and she understood. She took a deep, cleansing breath, but no sooner had Dr. Bernard abruptly stopped and listened to her growing belly. "Dr. Bernard, is everything okay?" Michaela asked, with a hint of worry in her tone. He didn't reply, but kept intently listening. "Dr. Bernard?" She repeated. Dr. Bernard wondered how he was going to break the news to the expectant parents. He looked up and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI- In my story Dr. Mike and Sully are in their late 20's, Matthew is 14, Colleen is 10, and Brian is 6.**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school, Colleen, Brian, and Matthew were all eating lunch with the rest of the school. Colleen was laughing with Becky until Jared pulled one of her braids. "Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Colleen yelled angrily. Jared then took Colleen's arm and twisted it until she screamed. Matthew then picked him up by his suspenders. "Don't touch my sister." "Why shouldn't I?" Jared countered. Mrs. Teresa Slicker came out of the schoolhouse now. Matthew grabbed his spare hand and punch Jared square in the nose. "Matthew Sully!" She yelled in her thick Spanish accent. Unlike most teachers, she didn't slap him with a ruler, but asked him, Colleen, and Jared to stay after school and explain. lucky for them, Jared's nose was only brusied and it barely bleed. Matthew tried to tell Mrs. Teresa about Colleen but she wouldn't listen. Colleen whimpered and clutched her arm through the rest of the day. Dr. Mike could look at it later.

* * *

Dr. Bernard looked up to see a very worried pair of parents. "Congratulations, you're having twins!" Michaela and Sully we're shocked for a moment, until Sully spoke. "Um, Dr. Bernard are you sure?" "I just checked. That is why your weight gain was much higher than it should've been, Michaela." Michaela was still in shock. " Michaela?" Sully said. A huge smile broke out on her face. "Twins!" smiled. "As exciting as this is, Michaela, you do know the risks of a multiple pregnancy." "Of course Dr. Bernard, but this is so exciting!" He smiled at his favorite patient.

* * *

Walking home Michaela very extremely excited, but Sully was extremely overprotective. "Sully, I'm just carrying two babies instead of one!" "I know Michaela, but you heard Dr. Bernard and all of the things that could happen." "Sully! Most of that can happen to any pregnancy, besides, stepping on a leaf won't hurt the babies. I just need to take extra precautions." They walked most of the way home until Michaela started up another conversation. "Sully, we have to tell the kids." He sighed and thought for a minute. "How about we go to Grace's tonight for dinner?" Sully suggested. She nodded. "Let them order whatever they want. You do know we will get the same reaction from them, at first at least. They will all say congratulations then Matthew will blush, Colleen will hug me and Brian, he will ask the inevitable question." Michaela and Sully laughed until Michaela got serious again. "Sully, we need to sit Brian down and try and tell him where babies come from. We shouldn't lie, just not tell him the complete truth." "So what should we say then?" Michaela thought for a moment before responding. " How about: When a Ma and a Pa love each other very much, the Pa will give the Ma something special and then a baby forms." Sully smiled. "Perfect."

They got to the Homestead until Michaela brought another awkward topic. "Sully, not to bring something bad up, again, but have you talked to Matthew yet, you know... 'The Talk'?" Sully sighed. I've tried, but it never seems like the right time, and most of the time he runs away, blushing." They both sighed. "He shouldn't blush because he knows that I'm pregnant and how it happened." "I'll talk to him soon. " "That's all I ask." She leaned in for a kiss, but just then Brian walked up the steps. "Um.. Ma, Pa, Mrs. Teresa wants you at school. Michaela and Sully exchanged glances and Sully went to go hitch up the wagon. Like always, Michaela brought her medical bag and got in the wagon with her husband and Brian. They both tried to get it out of him why they had to go to the school, but Brian wouldn't slip. They would have to find out when they got to the schoolhouse.

* * *

"MATTHEW! COLLEEN!" Michaela exclaimed. Colleen looked at her and ran to her crying. "Colleen? Are you okay?" Colleen held out her arm. Dr. Mike gently took it and looked at it. She asked Colleen a couple of questions. "I'll have to take her to the clinic later. What happened?" " Well..." Colleen started shakily. "Jared started to tug on my braids, and when I asked him to stop, he twisted my arm. Then Matthew told him not to touch me and when Jared gave a smart reply, Matthew sort of punched him. Dr. Mike went over to Jared and looked at his nose. "It appears fine, but I still want you to come to the clinic after too." Finally Mrs. Teresa spoke, "Jared and Matthew, you both need to write 'I will not fight' 100 times, and Jared you will have to stay after school with me for two detentions." "Come on, let's go to the clinic" Dr. Mike said softly

Dr. Mike first looked at Jared's nose. "Does it hurt?" She asked. "Only sometimes and when you touch it." Jared honestly replied. She wrapped up his nose and gave him a small bottle of pills. "Take one a day for the next week. When they are gone come see me. If your nose stops hurting or hurts more, see me too." Jared nodded and sheepishly walked out the door upset, in-trouble, and embarrassed. Dr. Mike then looked at Colleen's arm. Sully lifted her up on the table, and like the good dad he is, he held her hand, and she was grateful for it. After asking Colleen some more questions and more looking, she finally came to a conclusion. " It looks like a very severe sprain. We will have to put ice on it and you will have to wear a sling." Colleen nodded and Dr. Mike put the sling on her. Sully helped her off the table, and into the wagon, where Brian was waiting. Dr. Mike turned to the only one left in the room. " Matthew we will talk about this later." With that they both got in the wagon and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI- I do not own Dr. Quinn (unfortunately). it belongs to Beth Sullivan and the TV channels. **

* * *

The ride home was silent, except for Brian's random comments. When they got to the homestead, Colleen ran straight up to her room and Dr. Mike sighed." I'll have to talk to her before dinner. "Sully gestured Brian to go upstairs. Matthew sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Matthew-" Dr. Mike started, but Matthew interrupted her. "No, I already know what you're going say. I'm punished for punching Jared. I know, I know. Now I'm going to go upstairs to work on my homework." Matthew started to get up, but Sully put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from getting up. "Son, that's not what we are getting at." Matthew finally looked up, bewildered. "Matthew, although punching Jared wasn't the right solution, you stuck up for your sister, and told him that he shouldn't do it again." Dr. Mike said. "That is something you should be proud of." Sully added. "We were both mad at first, but we cooled down and realized you had good intentions. And.. We both decided that Mrs. Teresa's punishment was enough. " Michaela finished. When they finished Matthew's mouth was wide opened. " Um.. Thanks! Matthew slowly got up and walked upstairs to his room.

Michaela suddenly burst out in tears. Sully sighed and comforted his wife. " 'Chaela, what's the matter?" "Matthew-he doesn't care." She choked out another sob. Sully didn't know if she would ever get over these mood swings. "Yes he does, Sweetheart, he is just confused right now. I'll talk to him later." Michaela could only nod, sniffling. "Why don't you rest for a while it will do you," he lowered his voice now, "And the _babies_ some good." She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a yawn. "I rest my case. " Sully said with a chuckle. She reluctantly walked upstairs to her bedroom and quickly fell asleep.

Sully sighed again. How was he going to get Matthew to talk with him. He thought for a moment and when he came up with one he went upstairs to Matthews room. "Hey Matthew, do ya wanna go fishin'?" Matthew enthusiastically nodded. He followed Sully down to get the polls. Once they got the horses saddled, they got on and galloped to the nearest creek. After they caught a few fish, Sully finally addressed the topic. "Matthew, you're 14 now. Your body is going to start changing soon." Matthew swallowed nervously and started talking, "Sully, I understand but-". Sully cut him off. "Matthew, when Dr. Mike said she was pregnant a month ago, ya couldn't stop blushing. Ya need to understand that it is natural and ya can't be embarrassed about it. " Matthew nodded in defeat, he would stay and listen, 'The Talk' was inevitable. Sully continued on talking gently, and answering his questions. They talked for a couple of hours, but occasionally sitting in silence, just listening to the river flow by. By the end of fishing, Sully was certain that Matthew had come to terms with everything, but that will be judged by this evening.

* * *

Michaela woke up to a strong, masculine hand gently rubbing her arm. "Sully.." She said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "How'd it go?" "Fine Michaela, just fine." She smiled and got out of bed. Her thoughts were quickly re-directed back to Colleen. "Sully, can you and the boys go out and clean the barn? I want to talk to Colleen. _Without _interruptions." Sully smiled. "Of course." He kissed her on the head and walked out of the bedroom.

She stood there for a moment, until walking to Colleen's room. She knocked on the door and when she heard Colleen mumble a response, she walked in. "Hi Sweetheart. " Colleen looked up for a split second and then quickly put her head back down. Michaela grabbed the brush from her dresser and brushed her golden hair. They sat in silence for a moment until Michaela finally spoke up. "Colleen, what's wrong?" Colleen sniffed and responded, " A lot of things." Michaela gently touched her shoulder with her spare hand, urging her to continue. " Well, for one, I got Matthew in trouble. He shouldn't be in trouble, he was just defendin' me. Second, Jared hurt me real bad, why?!" Coleen started to cry again and Michaela let her. Crying can be some of the best therapy. When she finished brushing out her hair, she started to braid it. Once Michaela heard Colleen calm down, she started to speak again. "That's what we thought. It wasn't right for Matthew to punch Jared, but he did stick up for you. He isn't being punished by us." Colleen perked up by this statement, feeling a whole lot better. " Also, sometimes boys pick on girls when they like them, but not all the time, sometimes they're just plain mean. I think Jared is a mix between the two." She finished, tying off her final braid. " Really!" Colleen exclaimed, not the least bit upset anymore. Michaela nodded enthusiastically. Colleen quickly jumped up, but wincing as she finished. Michaela quickly turned into doctor mode. She sat Colleen back down, and looked at her arm. "How about we go get some ice for that arm of yours." Colleen nodded and followed Dr. Mike out of the house. Dr. Mike went to the barn and got Sully to get the ice. He raised his eyebrows in question and his wife smiled reassuringly. Sully went to the ice shed and chipped off a couple of pieces for Colleen. Dr. Mike had already put a fabric over her arm. " This will be cold, alright?" Colleen nodded, but gasped when Dr. Mike set the first piece of ice down. They sat and talked for twenty minutes until the ice was taken off and the boys were done with the barn.

Once they were all inside they house, Dr. Mike exclaimed, "How about Grace's for dinner?!" All of the kids cheered and ran into their rooms to change. Sully and Michaela walked upstairs and kissed quite passionately, and they had to stop when they heard kids scrambling. "I guess we better change, too." Michaela said, laughing. When they finished, Matthew and Sully hitched up the wagon in no time, both excited for different reasons. This was going to be one heck of an evening.

* * *

At Grace's, the happy family ( +2) were eating and Michaela was holding Sully's hand the entire time, she was incredibly nervous. Brian, being the 6 year old he is, was chatting happily and randomly throughout dinner. It took Colleen longer to eat with her splint, but she managed. Once Grace cleared the table and went for their pies Michaela and Sully finally brought up the topic. "Matthew, Colleen, Brian, as you know I'm expecting-" Brian interrupted. " And we're real happy for ya, Ma." Dr. Mike smiled at him thankfully. Sully took over now. "She's expecting and, well," Michaela took over once again. "We're-" The whole town was interrupted by a loud shot and a scream.

* * *

**_The next chapter should be up soon. Please review and follow! Also- feel free to pm me with suggestions, comments, or advice. Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in Grace's Cafe, including the Sullys, looked up and around, trying to figure out where the scream came from.

Suddenly they heard voices screaming "Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike "

Dr Mike grabbed her medical bag and ran over to where the fallen person was. Her family wasn't far behind. "What happened?" Dr. Mike asked urgently.

"Well, He had too much ta drink, and he pulled out his gun and shot the first movement he saw. Then he fell an' Jake an' me dragged him to the jail." Hank said proudly.

Dr. Mike looked up and said, "Get her to the clinic."

A man looked at her at that remark and said, "You're a doctor?" Dr. Mike nodded. "That's my wife, will she be alright?" Dr. Mike nodded once again. "Luckily, the bullet went straight through her shoulder."

The man followed Dr. Mike up to the clinic, but stopped outside. Dr. Mike gave him a reassuring smile and Colleen shut the door. Colleen tied Dr. Mikes apron, and got on her own. Dr. Mike cleaned the wound and worked for a couple of hours, Colleen, being 10, mostly watched and held the chlorophorm to the woman's nose. When they finished, Dr. Mike was thoroughly tired.

She went outside to tell the crowd how the woman was, but the woman's husband beat her to it. " How's Mary?" She gussed that was the woman's name. " Fine, resting comfortably in a recovery room, Colleen can show you where she is." The man rushed past Dr. Mike and followed Colleen up the stairs.

Dr. Mike grabbed the door handle for support as the crowd disbanded. Sully rushed to her side.

"Michaela! Are you alright?" Sully grabbed her and lead her to the bench. She nodded. He put his hand on her stomach, reminding her that she was pregnant, she had to care for her plus two.

She sighed. " I probably should go check on the man in prison now. Sully tried to keep her sitting, but she was set on seeing him.

When she got to the prison, the man was still unconscious. Daniel let her in the cell and she looked over him for a quick moment before standing up and walking out.

"He'll have a bad day tomorrow, but he doen't have alcohol poisining.

She started to go back to the clinic, but Sully stopped her.

"Ya can't over-work yourself, Michaela." He warned. She waved the thought away and checked on her patient.

When the Sully family finally got home they all went to bed immediately. Michaela tucked in Brian and Colleen, and said goodnight to Matthew. Sully was waiting for her in their bedroom. As laid down in the bed a couple of minutes later, Sully finally talked to her.

"Michaela ya need to slow down. You are carrying two babies. I don't want to see anything happening to the two of you Please slow down. I understand today was crazy, but please, slow down. "

Michaela sighed. "Alright, I give up. I won't work as hard and I'll take naps when I can. "

Sully seemed content with this answer and put his head back in his pillow, before Michaela brought up another topic.

"Sully! We never told the children about the twins!" She exclaimed.

He groaned. "How about the same thing tomorrow?"

Michaela nodded "Goodnight Sully." "Goodnight Michaela, goodnight babies."

Michaela smiled, but fell asleep quite quickly, while Sully drifted off to sleep later, his thoughts occupying his mind, swarming a mile a minute. When he did fall asleep, he could only think of one person, his Heartsong.

* * *

The next day, Sully attached himself to Michaela's hip. It wasn't a very busy day. During an hour between appointments, he personally lead her upstairs and tucked her into a bed. As reluctant as she was, she was tired. When she finished work, Sully only gave her 45 minutes to finish things up before he drove her home and into bed.

Michaela had had enough now and protested. " Sully, you are treating me like I'm in may third trimester instead of my first. Also, I'm capable of doing things. Like walking. "

Sully sighed, realizing he probably overdid it, just a little. "Fine. But I don't want you over-workin' and gettin' sick!"

Now it was Michaela's turn to sigh. He had a point. " How about we find a balance between the two- at least until my last trimester. I promise to nap during my breaks an hour or more, and to nap when I get home. But- I get to stay the the clinic for a couple hours when I finish. "

Sully thought about it and nodded. He kissed her head, signaling that it was time for her to nap.

* * *

When he left the room, he was quite content and decided to wait outside for the kids, so Michaela could rest. It wasn't long before he heard Brian's shouting, Colleen's laugh, and Matthew's deeper voice. He was proud to call them HIS children.

As they got closer to the house, Sully stood up and walked towards the kids. He put his pointer finger to his mouth, mentioning them to be quiet. He got 3 questioning looks in return.

"Dr. Mike is sleeping. Set your books down on the table _quietly, _then come back outside to do your outside chores."

The children nodded without question and did as they were told. Colleen went to go feed the chickens, Matthew to go clean out the horses stalls, and Brian to milk the cows.

After about an hour and a half outside, the children went inside. Sully was quite pleased with himself, he got his wife a 2 hour nap. He tiptoed up into his bedroom to see his wife simultaneously sit up and stretch.

She saw her husband smile and said, "Yes, I just got up. I heard some feet going up the stairs, little feet. " She smiled now, too.

Sully, putting his hand on her belly said, " Won't be long before there's two more." Michaela laughed. "I'm still pregnant with them! Let's wait until they're born AND crawling before we discuss walking!" Sully laughed and once again kissed her head. He loved her so much.

When Michaela walked downstairs she heard Brian first. "Ma! Ma! Looked what I got in class today!" She grabbed the piece of paper from Brian's hand. It was his spelling test. She smiled at his lopsided letters. He got an 100 on his test. "Great job Brian." She genuinely replied.

Colleen came up to her next, showing her the math test she received back, and Matthew his history test. She wondered how lucky she was to get such wonderful children for the past 4 years, and a wonderful husband for the past two. She had a family everyone could be jealous of, and she was darn proud of it.

* * *

At dinner, the children were happy to be eating out again, but confused. Just like last night, Michaela held Sully's hand the entire time. When Grace went to go get their pie's, Michaela and Sully finally brought up the topic, hoping nothing would happen THIS time.

"Matthew, Colleen, Brian, you know I am expecting, and we have something to tell you" Michaela said, before taking a deep breath to continue. "We are expecting twins."

Everyone was silent for only a split second, but it felt like an eternity for Michaela. The happy couple heard a chorus of, "Really?!" "Congratulations!" "Two!" A huge grin broke out on Michaela's face. She didn't think her grin could get any bigger, but it did when her eyes shifted to Matthew. He was smiling at both of them genuinely, not blushing. This, along with the other happy reactions brought tears to Michaela's eyes. She saw four semi-concerned faces and clarified, "Happy tears, tears of pure joy." Oh the hormones.

Grace came back with five pies, Michaela's extra big. The family quieted down when she came back. She raised her eyebrows at Michaela, but she waved it away with her hand. Grace was determined though, she would find out what they were hiding.

* * *

Michaela finished her pie and ate some of Sully's. The children were too excited to eat most of their pie's, but they at more than they wanted to. It WAS Grace's pie, and Grace's pie was the best, except for _maybe_ Brian's surprise pie.

The children bombarded Michaela with comments and questions, Brian asking the inevitable, again. When they got back to the house, Sully took Brian on a little walk, addressing the inevitable question. Michaela was proud, Matthew didn't blush at that either. When Sully and Brian got back, Michaela and Sully tucked the children in and got ready for bed themselves, but once they got in, they didn't sleep right away. It was the first time they could talk alone since the announcement.

"They took it very nicely, Sully." Michaela said, pride obvious in her voice. Sully nodded. "And did you see Matthew?! He didn't even blush." Sully nodded again.

Michaela stopped talking, and Sully, knowing what she would ask next, started explaining. " Brian and I talked, I told him what we discussed and answered his questions. He will find out more when he's older." Michaela nodded this time, but yawned as well, not being able to hold it back.

"Michaela, you should sleep now, it's been a long, and busy day, even with two naps." Michaela yawned in response and cuddled up next to him. They kissed for the last time that day and mumbled their good nights, before both of them fell into a dark slumber, entering the world of dreams, wondering what the future would hold...

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to be nice with the ending of this chapter, the last chapter had quite a huge cliff-hanger. Review and follow! Also, feel free to PM for anything:). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing he saw waking up, was his wife's face. Part of her thick, copper hair was whipped across her forehead, and her brown-green eyes fluttered, before closing again. Sully sighed in relief. It was Saturday, she only went in on the weekends for emergencies, and for people who can't fit weekdays in. He could finally let her sleep. He quietly walked down the wooden stairs, hoping he was the only one up, and he was. Sully wanted to go riding before anyone else got up, hoping to clear his mind.

When he got back, he still was the only one up, but not for long. Brian came down the stairs a couple minutes later.

"What time is it, Pa?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Around 7:30, your siblings should be up at 8." Sully replied.

Brian nodded, plopping down in a kitchen chair, too tired to keep standing. Sleep was evident in his eyes and in his face. Sully wondered if he was just waking up, or if he hadn't slept well. _I guess I'll figure out soon enough. _

"Ya wanna help me make breakfast, Brian?" He nodded, going outside to milk the cows.

Matthew came down now, slightly more awake than Brian. "Mornin' Son," Sully said, looking over his shoulder at him. "Ya wanna help Brian milk the cows?" Matthew nodded and walked out the door, just like Brian did a couple minutes earlier.

At eight, Sully went to go wake Colleen up. He sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her. She sat up at that motion and smiled at Sully. "Mornin' ".

He smiled back at her and walked out the door. Once she came down, Sully had her go collect the eggs. He wanted to make a proper breakfast for his family. When Michaela finally came down an hour later, she saw her family smiling and laughing while finishing making breakfast.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Makin' breakfast." Matthew stated.

She looked at Sully and smiled at him. This was his doing. She slowly walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek then sat down at the table. The breakfast was quite good.

She smiled. "Thank you guys. Thank you all."

She heard a chours of 'your welcomes' and saw smiles all around. Now it was her turn to wonder how she deserved this family. She remembered how sad they were when Charlotte died. Matthew was 10, Colleen was 6, and Brian was 2. Although Brian was two, he couldn't stop crying, and sensed something was wrong. Matthew was angry for a while and Colleen cried and whined. Now look at where she was. She had 3... erm... 5... children that loved her, and the most handsome man in Colorado..._and Boston..._She thought, remembering his time down there.

* * *

The Sully family had a lunch picnic and had a marvelous time doing so. They thought of names for the babies, but none were very serious. While the children were playing, Michaela suddenly became stiff and sat up. Sully put a hand on her shoulder, silently asking her what was the matter.

She shook her head. "Nothing too serious, I just realized something that is kinda silly, but something we should do."

Sully was still confused. "What?"

"We should probably tell the town that we are having twins."

Sully smirked. "That might help when we walk out of the clinic with two babies. We won't have so many questions."

Michaela laughed and put her head on Sully's shoulder. A perfect fit.

Sully spoke now. "So, how do you want to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet. Whenever the time feels right."

Suddenly, Brian came running and plopping down on the picnic blanket, falling into Michaela's lap. Matthew and Colleen followed and the entire family ended up laughing. This was the best afternoon that they could remember for a long time.

* * *

After church on Sunday, Michaela and Sully walked into Loren's store and saw him, Dorothy, Grace, Robert E., and The Slickers'. "Michaela we love you, but what is going on?" Dorothy asked.

Michaela looked at Sully and laughed. "No time like the present!" Sully smiled in agreement.

"Well, since most of the town is here, Sully and I have an announcement."

Dorothy interrupted. " You aren't sick, are you Michaela?"

"Oh, on the contrary. Sully and I are expecting twins!"

The room was quiet for a moment before the room erupted into cheers, hugs, and handshakes.

"Oh, and Dorothy, I would like if you would publish this in the paper. Just let me know how much I owe you.

The Gazette has half a page that has news on births, deaths, weddings, pregnancies, birthdays, anniversaries, and news on the town and its people.

"Oh, of course Michaela! And no charge, it's on the house."

Michaela started to protest, but Dorothy stopped her.

"Ah- No arguing. I said it and I meant it."

Michaela gave her a grateful smile and enveloped her in a hug.

Robert E. , Jake, and Loren all shook Sully's hand.

Robert E. whispered, "You do know what you are getting into, right Sully?"

Sully chuckled and nodded. He couldn't think of anything better.

When Sully and Michaela finally left the store with their groceries, they had enough love to go around. Sully took the children home, while Michaela had two appointments at the clinic.

"Michaela- when will you be home?" Sully asked.

"Around 2:30. I love you Sully."

"I love you too Michaela." They leaned in for a kiss and parted their separate ways.

* * *

"Thanks Dr. Mike- see you next week."

Dr. Mike smiled and waved. The 2nd and last patient just left. She had a little bit of paperwork, but then she could go join her family. _Okay, _she thought, _Mr. Andrews right hand had a slight infection, but cleared up, and Ms. Hawkins sprained ankle is clearing up nicely. _She updated both of their files, and started to walk home. Her and the babies could certainly use the exercise. She could only hope that her family hadn't gotten in too much trouble while she was at the clinic.

Getting within 200 feet of the homestead, she heard cries coming from the house, Brian's cries to be exact. She hurried up her pace, and gripped her medical bag tighter. When she finally burst into the house, Brian was sitting on a chair, with Sully attempting to console him.

"Look, Dr. Mike is home, she'll take care of ya." Sully stood up and Dr. Mike quickly took his spot, opening up her medical bag.

"Brian, sweetheart, what happened?"

He showed her a deep gash on his arm, and purple bruising around it.

She shook her head. "And how did this happen?" She looked at Sully for an explanation, knowing Brian wasn't going to calm down enough to talk.

"He tripped up in the loft in the barn, hitting the wooden wall." Sully explained.

She motioned him to hold Brian's hand and started to explain what she was going to do. "Brian, I have to clean out the splinters first, this will hurt, but hold Sully's hand."

She carefully picked out the splinters in and around the wound, her delicate hands working the tweezers.

"Brian, I'm going to clean the wound out now. This will sting, but it will feel much better after." She poured a substance into the gash. Brian cried out in pain, squeezing Sully's hand.

"Okay Brian, I need to sew your cut up. After this I will be done."

She slowly worked, making sure the scar would be small, or even better, no scar at all.

When she finished, she put Brian upstairs in his bed, telling him to rest, then re-joining her husband downstairs.

"Before I ask about Brian, where are Matthew and Colleen?"

"They both went for a horseback ride to their friends house." He responded.

Michaela nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sully, why was Brian up in the loft?" She asked.

"Just doin' chores. He's old enough now."

She sighed. "I know. I just hate to see him getting hurt!"

Sully rubbed her arm. "I know, Michaela, I know." They both paused for a moment. "Why don't you go take a nap, Michaela."

She turned to look at her husband. " Alright. Wake me up in a couple of hours-alright?"

Sully crossed his heart. Michaela laughed and leaned in for a kiss before walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Colleen! Hold still!" Michaela exclaimed for the 'umpteenth time. She was trying to braid Colleen's hair for school.

"Sorry Ma." Colleen finally sat still, allowing her mother to do her hair.

While working n Colleen's second braid she shouted, "Matthew, Brian, do you have your homework?" She heard two yes's. "And Matthew- do you ave your paper for Mrs. Teresa?" She heard him say yes again.

Tying off the second braid she said, "Okay, you're free to go." Colleen rushed out of the char and ran up to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

She sighed. The morning madness. However, within the next ten minutes, her and Sully managed to get all seven of them out the door, despite Michaela throwing up twice.

When they stopped at the clinic, all three kids hugged and kissed them goodbye and ran into the schoolhouse.

"Remember, I want to see you at the clinic after school Brian!"

"'Kay Ma!"

She walked into the clinic, Sully following her.

"I promised Cloud Dancing I'd see him today. I'll be home by late afternoon." He kissed Michaela and headed out the door.

Unfortunately, Michaela could only sit for a minute before her first patient rang. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sully ridded into the reservation, immediately seeing Cloud Dancing.

"Hahoo." Sully said when he got to Cloud Dancing.

"Hahoo, my brother."

They clasped arms.

"How are you? Congratulations on your twins."

Sully turned to look at him, stunned. "How did you know?"

"The spirits told me." Cloud Dancing responded.

"Well, I'm good. Family's fine, just busy. And you? How are you and Snowbird?"

"Fine, we finally recevied some meat, so we've been eating well."

They walked for a while until Snowbird stopped them and congratulated Sully on the twins. Sully thanked her and then kept walking with Cloud Dancing. He hadn't seen Cloud Dancing, Snowbird, and the rest of his Cheynne family in a while, so it was nice for him to catch up with his old friends/ family.

Around the middle of his visit, Sully played with some of the Cheynne boys. He remembered some of them since they were babies. He was very glad he got to ride out to the reservation today to see them all.

* * *

Dorothy joined Michaela for lunch at Grace's, and she was instantly concerned. "Michaela, you look pale, are you alright?"

Michaela smiled reassuringly. "Yes Dorothy, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Michaela, how many more patients do you have?"

"Three, plus Brian after school."

Dorothy shook her head. "Michaela, after lunch please lay down. If you want I'll even stay at the clinic to wake you up if you have a patient."

Michaela sighed reluctantly. "You are almost as bad as Sully, but alright."

When Grace gave them their food Dorothy took a bite then noticed Michaela. "Michaela! Please eat something!"

"I'm really not that hungry, Dorothy."

"Michaela, if you want to keep you and those babies healthy, you WILL eat!" Dorothy ordered. She wanted her friend and her babies healthy.

Michaela sighed in defeat this time. She slowly ate most of her food Dorothy was satisfied when she finished.

After eating and her nap, Michaela felt much better. "Thank you so much Dorothy!" She exclaimed.

"No problem, just take care of yourself." She responded

Michaela nodded and hugged her before she walked out. She had a couple minutes before her next patient arrived, so she updated some patient files.

* * *

After school, she looked at Brian's arm. "It's healing nicely, and there's no infection." Brian smiled at that remark. "Okay, I think we can go home now!"

At home, she saw Sully grooming a horse in the barn. She really missed him today.

"Children, go inside and work on your homework." She heard some groans, but nevertheless, all three children went inside.

Sully saw her coming in, and they kissed a bit longer than a 'welcome home' kiss. That quenched Michaela's need for him!

At dinner, they all explained their days, going into detail for each situation. Then parting their seperate ways to have some fun while in bed.

After all of the children were put down in bed, Sully asked Michaela a question. "Michaela, were you alright today? I felt as if you were sick. Not really sick, or in trouble or anything, just a little under the weather."

She laughed. "Dorothy said I was looking pale and made me eat most of my lunch and made me take a nap."

He kissed her as they got in bed. "Remind me to thank her later, Michaela."

She nodded, and then snuggled into Sully and he wrapped a protective arm around her. It was a perfect fit, just like at the picnic. One can only hope for a relationship like the Sullys'.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please R&R and F&F! I would really appreciate it if you could also answer my poll. The more people who answer my poll, the sooner the next chapter is up! Oh! and FYI- school is starting up Tuesday so I will be more crunched for time. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy/ed! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Michaela is now four months along and 14 wks.**

* * *

Michaela rubbed her tummy tenderly. She couldn't believe she was in her second trimester already. She felt it was just yesterday when she found out she was pregnant. She chuckled, remembering how the day started.

_"Michaela! Dr. Bernard is in town because the train isn't leaving for four hours. You are going to see him!" _

_"No Sully. I'm perfectly fine. I just got up too quickly, that's all." _

_"Michaela, you've been throwing up most mornings and some afternoons, and you've been close to passing out several times! You're going to see him and that's final!" _

Michaela chuckled again. Sully was never very serious about anything, and here he was, yelling at her that she was sick and had to go to the doctors.

_"Michaela, you've said you've been feeling light headed at times and you've been throwing up, correct?" Dr. Bernard asked, examining her. _

_"Yes, and the smell of eggs makes me sick!" _

_Dr. Bernard stifled a smile at that comment. A few minutes later, he finished examining her and went to go wash his hands in the wash bin. _

_"Well, Michaela, you are not sick." _

_Michaela gave her husband an I-Told-You-So look, then continued to listen to Dr. Bernard. _

_"Michaela, it seems you are 2 months pregnant!" _

_She was shocked for a moment before rejoicing with Sully and rushing out of the clinic, practically screaming that she was going to have a baby. The whole town knew in a matter of minutes, and the children found out as soon as school let out. _

Sully now joined her on the porch. "What'cha thinkin' about?"

"The day we found out I was expecting."

"That was a good day, wasn't it."

She nodded. "It was one of the best days of my life, along with when I found out about the twins, a couple other days, and of course, marrying you."

Sully kissed her on the lips, then stroked her belly. "The babies are due in mid April, and it's mid November. Those 6 months better not go too fast."

She nodded in agreement, but deep in thought. These babies mean everything to Sully, she almost never heard him talk like that.

"... right, Michaela?'

"Hmm, what'd you say Sully?"

"I said, Our babies are going to get the best Ma ever, right Michaela?"

She smiled at him. "Our babies are going to get the best Pa ever."

They leaned in for another kiss, but heard three kids approaching.

"Hi Ma! Hi Pa!" When they got closer, Brian put his hand on Michaela's stomach. "Hi babies!"

Michaela's heart melted at that comment and enveloped him into a huge hug, her hormones taking over once again.

"How was school today?" Sully asked the children.

They heard murmurs of 'goods' and Michaela cleared her throat. They knew their Ma liked to see their tests when they got them back. They all looked through their books until handing them to Michaela. "Very good. Very good. And very good!" She smiled and held out their tests for them to take back.

"Even mine?" Matthew said, shocked.

"Matthew, a 'B' isn't bad. It isn't an 'A', but a B is still above average. If you get all A's and B's, we will be immensely proud of you." Michaela explained.

Matthew smiled in relief.

"Now go do your chores!" Sully joked.

The kids laughed and went inside to set their books down and start their chores.

* * *

A little while later, Colleen was making dinner, Matthew was horseback riding, and Brian was in his room playing. Michaela and Sully were sitting in the kitchen when they heard a knock on the door.

Michaela got up and opened the door. "Why hello Teresa! Come in and sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water, thank you." She replied.

While Michaela went for some water and Teresa sat down, Colleen took a hint and stopped making the salad and went upstairs in her room.

When Michaela came back in the kitchen with some water and sat down. Teresa started talking. "Well, I want to have a career month. I wanted to have the workers of Colorado Springs come in and have the children write reports on it. I was wondering if you and Sully would speak. You as a doctor and Sully as the Indian Agent."

Teresa held her breath, hoping they would accept.

"Well I would love to!" Michaela exclaimed.

"So would I." Sully replied.

"Oh, that's great!"

"Teresa, what would you like us to talk about?" Michaela asked.

"Well, talk about your job and what you do, and your struggles about your job and for you, Michaela, the struggle being a woman doctor. And Sully, you could talk about the Indian Culture and what's happening to them, along with what your job is like."

"That sounds wonderful! Just tell me when so I can get prepared." Michaela gushed.

"Sounds fine by me." Sully said.

"I wanted to have it in January or February, maybe even March, whatever is best."

They both told her it sounded fine again and she seemed relieved.

"Many people are against it, but I just want people to know there are other jobs, and some closer than you think." Teresa said, after Michaela asked her what she was worried about.

"I think that's really smart and I believe it will help open up a couple of minds. Good for you Teresa."

She smiled, and took the last sip of her water. I could talk all day, but I need to get back to my husband." She smiled and shook her head. "Thank you both."

They both responded and walked her out.

* * *

In the middle of the day, Michaela had a while before her next patient, so she sat down and barely closed her eyes before her door burst open and Matthew came in, carrying Mary, a girl Colleen's age.

"What happened!?"

"Mrs. Slicker called her up to do a problem on the blackboard, like she does every morning, and she just fainted." Matthew told her.

"Was she nervous, scared, or excited in any way?" Dr. Mike asked again, looking over the 10 year old girl.

" I don't know. Mrs. Teresa called her up to her desk and she fainted." Matthew honestly responded.

Dr. Mike sighed. "Thank you Matthew. I appreciate it. Go back to school and tell them that I'm taking care of Mary now." She told him that, slightly looking over her shoulder for a second.

Matthew nodded and left the clinic, he hoped Mary would be alright.

Mary was a tiny girl with thin, straight brown hair and regular sized brown eyes with slightly small ears. Dr. Mike sighed. She had to figure out why the young girl had fainted.

After she examined her and basing on what Mary was normally like and what Matthew old her, she decided that Mary was too nervous and fainted under pressure. She could only wait until Mary wakes up to truly find out.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. After Matthew left, Sully came in and asked what he could do, she told him he needed to get Mary's parents.

She opened the door and walked out and saw a worried pair of parents.

"How's Mary? Where is she? Is she okay?!" They both exclaimed, overlapping each other.

Michaela smiled. "Mary is resting now. She is still unconscious, but that is to be expected."

Mary's parents sighed in relief. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need Sully for a moment. You can sit on the bench. "

They nodded and sat down while Michaela and Sully went inside.

"Can you carry her up the stairs please Sully?"

"Of course," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

Michaela waited until he came back down, and kissed him on the cheek this time."Thanks."

Michaela and Sully walked back outside. Sully nodded in their direction and headed off. Michaela turned to look at them.

"When she wakes up, I can tell you when she can go home. From what I know and have been told, Mary suffered from anxiety and fear. She was only called up to Mrs. Teresa's desk. I know that Mary is a wonderful, kind girl, but she needs to break out a little bit. Have her do things she wouldn't normally do. Nothing too big or dangerous, but something that can expand her horizons. It could prevent this from happening again."

The couple smiled gratefully.

"We will sure do that, much obliged Dr. Mike." Mary's mom said.

Michaela gave them a warm smile and went back in the clinic.

Mary woke up an hour later, a little, more like a lot, groggy. "D-D-Dr. Mike?" She asked timidly.

She smiled warmly at the frightened girl. "Hi Mary. How are you feeling?"

"Well..." She started off, slowly and quietly. "I hurt all ova' and my head hurts 'specially."

Dr. Mike smiled again. "That's normal. May I?" She asked, lifting up her medical bag.

Mary nodded, but not without apprehension.

"Don't worry Mary, this won't hurt." Dr. Mike added, hoping to ease some of her anxiety.

She listened to Mary's heart and lungs, checked her pulse, felt around, did a couple other things before sitting up once again.

"Well, Mary, You will have to stay here tonight, but in a few days you'll be as good as new. Would you like your parents to see you now or rest?" She asked, wanting the girl to have either option.

Dr. Mike saw the first real smile on her face now- a small smile- but a smile. "I would like to see Ma and Pa please!"

"Of course."

got up and went to outside of the clinic where her parents were waiting. "She is awake now and wants to see you." Her parents quickly got up and rushed upstairs to see her, Dr. Mike behind them.

When her parents got settled, Dr. Mike went to shut the door, but before she did she added, "Now, if she gets too tired or anything happens, please let me know. I'll be downstairs or around town."

They all smiled and Dr. Mike shut the door, smiling herself. She was happy how she cared about her parents and her parents cared about her. Mary was a good girl, she just needed to break out of her shell.

She busied herself downstairs for about 10 minutes until the adrenaline wore off. She was so much more tired than she thought. She sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands and shut her eyes. Of course Sully walks in at this time.

He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Michaela?" She looked up wearily. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just a little more tired than I thought."

"You should come home now, ya need to sleep. Ya promised, remember?"

She once again put her head in her hands and looked up again. "You're right. Before Mary rests I'll check on her and hen lave for the day. I only had two other appointments- Grace and Teresa. Those can be rescheduled."

Sully, although happy his wife will rest, was thoroughly surprised that she gave in. "Good. I love ya 'Chaela."

"I love you too."

* * *

Michaela stuck to her word. An hour later, Mary started to get tired and wanted to rest. She told Mary's parents that they could stay at the clinic, and that she would be back in the clinic in the morning. She then went out to tell Grace and then Teresa, who were both more than understanding about it. Grace actually forced her to leave, telling her the babies were more important, and shooed her out of the cafe (playfully, of course.)

Michaela went home and took a nap, ate dinner, then went back to bed. She was exhausted. Sully actually pushed her into staying home today as well, but she refused. He didn't push his luck any more.

Michaela felt better than she did in a long time. She wasn't overly tired, she ( for once) didn't have morning sickness, and everything was falling into place. She went into town with her family, practically glowing. It was Friday, and she felt wonderful. She couldn't get over it.

She checked on Mary and her parents when she got to the clinic, both were still sleeping soundly. She then went to Loren's, picking up items with Brian who got some taffy from 'gruff' Mr. Bray, or 'Grandpa', as he will sometimes call him, but not forgetting his grandparents (Michaela's parents) back in Boston.

She went back to the clinic, and Mary was up. She walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, much better Dr. Mike, thank you!" Mary exclaimed softly, surprising Michaela.

"Mary, you fainted in school because you were too anxious. It would do you worlds of good emotionally, physically, and mentally , if you would break out of your shell."

Mary was silent for a moment, before responding.

"It is too hard. Too scary."

"I know that it may seem very scary at first, but you always have help. I firsthand know that Colleen would help you anytime you want." Michaela said, smiling, remembering last night when her three children said they would help out Mary any way they could."

"Really?!" Mary asked, her head popping up.

Michaela nodded. She checked Mary again, making sure everything was alright. Her parents were up now and in the room. "She can go home today, but she needs to take it easy today, and on the weekend. She may go back to school on Monday, but I want to see her after that, alright?"

All three of them nodded enthusiastically, happy their lives could go back to normal.

When they left, Michaela was behind them, wanting to see if Horace had any packages for her, she was expecting some medicine. When she got near the telegraph office/ train station, Sully snuck up on her and kissed her on the head.

"Sully!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her like an innocent puppy. She rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way.

"Morning Horace. Any packages for me?"

"Nope, but I do have a telegraph." He held out the slip of paper and Michaela took it.

Sully saw her face drain of all color.

"Michaela? Michaela, are you alright?" Sully asked with urgency.

"It's from Boston.." Was all she could muster.

* * *

**A/N- Hehehe:). Sorry for not uploading sooner, but school took me off guard and my sister was in the hospital for a week. PLEASE PM me, review, F&F, and answer my poll. Thank you to the one person who did it! Also, thank you to all who've reviewed my story, especially the guests, who I can't PM. Thank so much and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Michaela stayed frozen.

Sully took action and went behind her just in case she would faint. "Michaela... Michaela..." He whispered in her ear, hoping that would get her out of the trance. Luckily, it did.

She gripped Sully's arm for balance, just in case, then turned around to face her husband. A small crowd had gathered now so she hurried off into the clinic, where there would be some privacy, Sully was on her heels.

When he shut the door, she turned around to face him once again. "Sully! It's my parents! They.. they.. they..." She couldn't say any more, she broke down crying.

"Are they sick?" Asked Sully, thinking it was the only logical answer for her outburst.

She shook her head no, then shruuged, still clutching the telegram tightly in her right hand. "They're coming to they're staying here until the BABY is a month or two old. AND my mother has fallen sick."

Sully looked at her, hoping she would explain.

"First of all, my parents are coming to visit when I'm six months and stay here until the BABY is a month or two old. That's 5 or 6 months. Second, my mother is ill! If she's ill, the plans could change as quickly as that! Third, BABY. They still only know of one baby, Sully! I want to wire them right now, but I also want to tell them in person."

Michaela started crying again, and all Sully could do was comfort her. "It's okay, Michaela. Does the telegram say anything else?"

She looked at him in the eyes now. "I don't know. I only read the first couple sentences." Sully gave her a reassuring smile, urging her to read the rest. Michaela looked down at the telegram, and Sully saw her eyes bug out.

He sat her down behind her desk, not wanting her to become pale again.

"Sully, they want a house to live in while they're here. They want you and maybe a couple other men to build it. Mother is sending money soon, so you can start building it."

Now Sully was shocked too."A house.. Well that takes time!"

Sully was slightly angry now. "I can't just whip up a house in two months. Michaela, we should wire them back. I can't build a house in two months, not even with help. How about we ask them if they want us to purchase the old Salenger homestead. It's a comfortable house with four bedrooms."

Michaela nodded, that's all she could muster.

"I'll wire them back, you just stay here, okay?" Michaela nodded again. Sully left, leaving her to her did think. She was still in shock. Her parents. Here, in Colorado Springs. For 5 to 6 months.

That was so much to deal with.

* * *

Meanwhile, the children were with Dorothy and Loren in the store.

"Ms. Dorothy, will Ma be alright?" Brian asked with his big eyes and adorable voice.

"Yes Brian, she will. She just was a little stunned." Dorothy responded, attempting to console the child.

Brian seemed happy with this answer, happily eating the taffy he got with his Ma earlier.

Colleen seemed hesitant to believe all this, but Matthew didn't believe any of it.

Loren saw the two of them, and wanting to prevent either of them from disappearing, he said, "Matthew, Colleen, why don't ya take some candy, it's on the house."

Colleen happily grabbed some gumdrops and Matthew reluctantly grabbed some licorice. He hated being treated like a child. He was fourteen. He deserved to be involved. With that, he swiftly got up and walked out of the mercantile.

"Matthew!" Dorothy called. She sighed. "Don't worry, he will be right back." She reassured Colleen and Brian.

When Matthew walked out, he saw Sully walk out of the clinic.

"Sully!" He half-yelled.

Sully walked towards his eldest son. "Matthew! What are ya doin'? I thought ya were with your brother and sister with Dorothy!"

"Sully, I'm no longer a little kid. I'm 14, and I don't deserve to be treated like one."

Sully sighed, he had a point. "Fair enough. Your Ma got a telegram from Boston and it shocked her, she's better now, but don't go buggin' her. Ya can go hang out with friends, Brian and Colleen too, but be home by 4. I gotta do somethin' for ya Ma, so I gotta go. Bye Matthew." Sully waved as he walked away.

Matthew was more satisfied now. He went back into Mr. Bray's store only to get a stern talking to from Dorothy.

"Matthew! You were supposed to stay here until Sully said otherwise!"

Matthew sighed. "I'm sorry Ms. Dorothy. I just wanted to make sure everything's alright."

She nodded at him, letting him know he was off the hook.

"Colleen, Brian, we can go hang out with our friends now, but we have to be back by 4."

Colleen leaped up. "Thanks Ms. Dorothy, thanks Mr. Bray! She ran out the door to go by Becky.

Matthew nodded at Mr. Bray and Ms. Dorothy, silently thanking them.

Only Brian stayed. "Now Brian, don't you wanna go play with your friends?" Mr. Bray asked him.  
"Naw, You are more fun. I like your stories."

"Aw, alright." Mr. Bray answered gruffly, but deeply touched.

* * *

When Sully went back to Michaela, she was still fretting. He walked in and saw her clutching her stomach.

"Michaela!" He exclaimed, rushing to her side

"I'm alright, I NEED to rest. Now."

Sully became even more concerned now. He has to pry Michaela from work.

However, Michaela could practically read his mind.

"Don't worry Sully, I think I'm find right now, but I can't push myself any harder or else I could risk the babies." Michaela reassured him, but her eyes were full of tears.

Sully scooped up his wife and she gasped. "Sully!"

"Ya aren't that heavy Michaela." He insisted.

He set her down in a recovery room.

"I'll come back later. I can't have anything happen to you or the babies. You and our children, born and unborn, are my world."

"Okay Sully." Was all Michaela could manage.

He kissed her stomach and left.

Sure enough, Sully came later on to Michaela awake, having slept a lot.

"How about we go home now?" Sully asked.

Michaela nodded, wanting to be home.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. The children were quiet, as were Michaela and Sully.

However, after dinner the entire family was sitting in front of the fire, so Michaela finally decided it was time for her to tell the children. "Matthew, Colleen, Brian," She began, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. "I received a telegram from Boston today. It said that your grandparents will be coming here and will be staying here for 5 to 6 months. What do you think about that?"

The children were silent for a moment before Brian spoke up. "I think it's cool Ma! I've missed seeing Grandma and Grandpa!"

Michaela smiled, one good reaction, two more to go. "Me too, Brian, I'm glad you're excited."

She looked expectantly at her two other children.

"Well..." Colleen began "I think it's cool that I get to see them for so long, but why would they stay here for so long?"

"Well Colleen, I'm not quite sure. I'll have to ask them that."

Colleen was satisfied with that answer.

Now, eight eyes were on Matthew. "I think it's good an' all, but I don't wanna give up my room again an' have Grandma buggin' me ALL the time."

Sully stood up. "Matthew!"

Michaela touched her husband on the hand. "No Sully, it's alright."

Sully sat back down, but anger still boiled inside of him, He may not have an amazingly perfect relationship with Elizabeth, but he respected her and his own son shouldn't say anything like that about his Grandmother.

"Matthew," Michaela started off softly. " I understand what you're saying, but I don't want you to disrespect your Grandmother like that EVER again. Do you understand?"

Matthew sheepishly nodded.

"Alright, off ta bed." Sully told the children. He heard three groans, but nevertheless, they reluctantly walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

When the children were upstairs, Michaela turned to Sully and cried in his shoulder.

"It's okay Michaela, Matthew was just bein' stupid."

"But, but, but, she's gotten so much better!" Michaela managed to choke out between her sobs.

"Yes she has, but she isn't a walk in the park yet, either."

Michaela sniffled in response.

A couple of minutes later, Michaela finally calmed down. "I understand now, but he shouldn't disrespect his Grandmother like that. She's been making an effort to get along with us and after a few days of settling in, she is nicer."

Sully nodded, half agreeing to whatever she says so she won't start crying again, and half actually agreeing with her.

"Michaela, I think it's time the babies go to bed."

She once again, sniffled in response.

When they were both laying in bed 10 minutes later, Sully knew that he would once again have along talk to Matthew, but this time about respect. His heart broke whenever he saw Michaela cry, and knowing that his son caused it, made his blood boil.

Good luck Matthew, good luck.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, so the entire family went to church. Sully gave Matthew the evil eye throughout church. Normally, the Sully's have a family picnic afterwords, but Colleen went with Becky, Brian with Stephen, and Matthew with his friend Jon. So, Sully had to wait to talk to Matthew after that, but him and Michaela had a very nice picnic.

"Sully! What are we going to do with all this food?!" Michaela exclaimed, not wanting it to go to waste.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to eat it all, the children won't be back until 3." Sully gave her a devilish smile and helped her get into the wagon.

She rolled her eyes, but secretly like the idea. "Michaela, I have a hearty appetite, and you're eating for you plus two, I think we can manage." Sully said again, when he could tell she was still on the whole 'too much food' topic. Again, she rolled her eyes, and playfully smacked her husband on the arm.

"Sully!" She exclaimed.

"You're always gonna be beautiful, ya ain't fat. I'm just simply sayin' that our babies like to eat a lot." With that, they rode the rest of the way to their destination.

They finally settled under a huge tree in a meadow, similar to where they were with the children a couple weeks ago.

They were sitting down, eating their picnic before Michaela spoke.

"Sully, did you ever get a response to the telegram I told you to send?"

He nodded. "Yeah, your Ma is doin' better and the Ol Salenger homestead is fine."

Michaela nodded, but Sully saw the relief that flooded her face.

"Michaela, it's okay to be worried about your folks."

"I know, my mother and I's relationship hasalways been so rocky, sometimes I would verbally say my concerns and my sisters would just say I was asking for more attention. I guess it's become a habit to keep my mouth shut."

Sully sighed, "Michaela, ya never have ta keep anythin' away from me, okay?"

She nodded, grabbing some more food. She looked up to see Sully grinning.

"What? Our babies our hungry!" Michaela protested.

Sully continued to smile, "I know, they need to be strong and healthy" He said, putting his hand on her belly.

" What about baby names?" Sully asked.

Michaela laughed. "Now that's for a whole nother picnic, Mr. Sully!"

And with that, the picnic maintained a care-free atmosphere until they packed up to go home.

* * *

Later that afternoon, all the children were home, Sully could finally talk to Matthew.

"Hey Matthew, let's go for a ride." Sully said, but not without Brian and Colleen hearing too.

"I wanna go!" Pouted Colleen.

"Me too!" Brian chimed in.

Sully grimaced. "I'm sorry, but I'm riding with Matthew today, I can take both of you out another time, alright?"

Both children reluctantly shook their heads.

"Ready Matthew?" Sully asked.

The teenage boy nodded.

They both rode in silence, both horses at a trot at first, then canter, then a trot again. They stopped near a river, under a canopy of trees.

They both got off their horses and sat down until Sully spoke.

"Matthew, I always want ya ta tell the truth, but ya gotta mind our manners and think of betters ways to say it." Sully was calm saying this. "You darn well know that your Grandma has gotten better,she's still a handful, mind ya, but she's gotten better." Sully was STILL calm. Matthew, ya made your Ma cry last night!" He yelled.

Matthew was stunned for a moment, he didn't expect that.

"I..I..I.." He stuttered.

"I didn't expect my words to have such an affect on Dr. Mike." Matthew admitted.

"That's because ya weren't thinkin'!" Sully yelled again.

He sighed. "Honestly Matthew, what ya said wasn't too horrible, ya don't deserve this, but ya did make Dr. Mike cry. Yes, part of it was her pregnancy, part of it was because she was upset, but I personally, and don't tell your Ma I said this, but I personally think that it hurt her most because she agrees with part of it. She doesn't need guilt or stress right now, especially with twins. If she wasn't pregnant, we wouldn't be havin' this conversation. However, you really do need ta think before ya talk, okay son?'

Matthew nodded, trying to seep in all of what Sully was telling him.

"Good." Sully smiled, "Now let's get back home."

Matthew nodded once again, needing time to process this.

Before they started riding, Sully spoke one last time. "And Matthew, if you need to talk about this or anythin' else, I'm always here."

Matthew smiled and rode home with his Pa.

* * *

Dinner was a happy occasion, and since Michaela's parents responded to Sully's telegram, they could tell the children what is going to happen in the coming months.

"Brian, Colleen, Matthew, we have something to tell you about your Grandparents. We told you yesterday that your Grandparents will stay for 5-6 months once I'm four months away from my due date. Well, your Grandparents will be staying at the old Salenger homestead, so they won't be staying here. What do you think about that?"

Michaela held her breath, hoping that she would have a positive reaction this time. Fortunately, she did. Almost immediately after she stopped speaking each of the children were cheering.

"We love Grandma and Grandpa, but it will be nice to have our own space." Matthew said.

Michaela and Sully smiled proudly at him, especially Sully.

Colleen nodded in agreement with her big, older brother.

Brian exclaimed, "And we can have sleepovers with them!"

The entire table laughed.

"Yes Brian, yes you can."

Michaela didn't think life could be much sweeter (until the babies come, of course...)

* * *

_**A/N: Did you guys catch my hints? Also, Thank you all so much for our reviews, follows, and favorites, keep them up! Feel free to PM me about this story, or anything at all. Finally, September 5th, the entire world (From America to Germany to Australia, and more) is #BringBackDrQuinn. Please go to this link for more info. It just says that you should #BringBackDrQuinn on every social media site you are on. PLEASE GO TO THE LINK. THIS PROMOTES A 3RD DR. QUINN MOVIE! Thanks! **_

Link: locale=en. .it/projects/3591-bring-back-dr-quinn?locale=en

Link: /n2fvhuz

Link: .it/ under BringBackDrQuinn

A/N- If the link doesn't work- Please just google #BringBackDrQuinn

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, it was Monday.

Sully got the kids up, and Michaela was making breakfast. Unfortunately for her, the eggs got to her stomach again, so she ran to thee privy. Sully, who just came in from outside, saw a blur of his wife. He sighed. He absolutely hated seeing his wife like this, and her felt so guilty about it.

He walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Michaela, are you alright?"

He heard her weakly answer, "Yes, I'm fine."

She then opened the door and walked out. She really was feeling better though, unlike other times where she felt sick all day.

She finished setting the table before calling the children down. "Matthew, Colleen, Brian!"

Sh heard 6 feet running down the stairs, pushing and shoving each other, and then finally settling at the table and quieting down with an eyebrow-raised Sully.

They prayed and then devoured their food.

Except Brian.

"Ma, I have a tummy ache." He complained.

"Naw, you're just scared for tha' history test!" Colleen nagged him.

"Colleen." Sully warned her, but gently.

"Well, I guess if my tummy gets worse I could go see you."

Michaela smiled between bites. "Of course."

Brian then slowly started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Once they dropped the children off in town, Sully followed Michaela into the clinic. He sat on the examination table.

"So, Doc, I have something I need you to check.

She turned around to face him. "And what is that, Mr. Sully?"

"My mouth, uhh, hurts."

"Open your mouth please and say ahh." She requested.

He willingly did so and saw her mouth drop open a little from concentration. This was his chance. He leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but nevertheless went along with it.

"Is that how you treat all your patients, Dr. Quinn?" Sully asked with a smirk.

"Only when they fake an illness to kiss me. AND they are really good!" Michaela joked.

She turned back around and checked her schedule, she heard Sully walk towards the door.

"Don't you dare!" She exclaimed, stopping Sully in his tracks.

"You have your check-up today whether you like it or not!"

Sully sighed. "Michaela, I know but..."

Michaela cut him off. "No buts! The only thing you're doing with your butt is getting it on the table!"

Sully sighed. He loved his wife more than humanly possible. Many qualities she has are admirable, and so was/is her dream to be a doctor. However, he never liked doctors. Not as a kid, teen, young adult, and adult. It didn't matter that the love of his life was the doctor, he still didn't like them, and Michaela knew it.

"Sully, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you right now." She said, trying to comfort him. " It didn't work. "Sully, I'm your wife. I know you better than anyone and I love you so much. However, I'm also your doctor. Sully, it's a checkup."

He sighed, she finally got through to him, actually, all he heard was "I love you so much", but she's been making him do a check-up for years, but the past two years haven't been as awkward and brief.

She did the hour check-up, most to Sully's dismay, and she checked _all _of him, just like last year.

When she finished, Sully wanted to leave, but she held up her finger. "Nuh, uh. You still need your vaccination Mr. Sully."

He sighed and tried to protest again, but it didn't work.

"The children have their check- ups and vaccinations in the next couple of months. Now it's your turn."

Sully hated this.

When he finally left, he wanted his wife, not his doctor. He didn't even kiss her, he said, "Good day Dr. Mike." And shut the door. He just needed to cool down.

* * *

At school, all of the children did well on their history test, even little Brian, who was scared about it.

Things were still tense between Jared for Matthew and Colleen, but Colleen tried to avoid it. Matthew full out glared at him, he didn't want to get in trouble again, especially when his grandparents are here, he didn't know how his grandfather, if he would, discipline them.

* * *

Sully rode out to the reservation and Cloud Dancing went by him when he arrived.

"Hahoo."

"Hahoo."

They both greeted each other.

"Sully, your wife is a doctor. You don't need to be upset."

Sully looked at his 'brother' bewildered. How did he know everything!

" She didn't do anything except her job."

"Yeah, but she knows I don't do doctors." Sully said,trying to reason with Cloud Dancing.

"So. Sully there is no reason for you to be mad at her."

Sully sighed. Obviously, Cloud Dancing didn't agree with him.

"Go think." Cloud Dancing advised when Sully got back on his horse.

Sully nodded, in response and in goodbye, and rode off. He was angry for a silly reason, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

After Sully, Michaela had two more patients before lunch. She was resting before lunch after her third patient left.

About 15 minutes later, Brian came in the clinic.

"Brian!" She exclaimed, rushing toward him. "Shouldn't you be at school?!"

He nodded. "My tummy hurts, Ma."

"Did you already take your test?"

He nodded.

She helped him up on the table and felt his stomach.

"Stop it Ma, it hurts."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm almost done."

When she did finish, she felt his forehead, "Well, you do feel warm."

She thought for a moment. "Did you tell Mrs. Slicker that you were here?"

Brian nodded.

"Okay. How about you go and rest in a recovery room?" She suggested.

He nodded once more.

Oh, she wanted so much to scoop up her baby boy and carry him upstairs, but she knew, she shouldn't lift anything heavy. So, she helped him down and walked him upstairs. Michaela put a bucket by his bed, just in case, then turned to look at her son.

"Call me if you need anything."

She smiled once more and walked out the door.

Michaela didn't even bother to stay downstairs, she went over to the schoolhouse and waited until the kids came outside for lunch. Luckily, she only had to wait a minute or two.

Once they were all outside, she went inside to talk to Teresa.

"Oh, hello Dr. Mike! How is Brian"

Dr. Mike smiled a little bit. "He is sick, so he won't be in school for a few days."

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon. Gracias Dr. Mike!"

"De nada, Teresa."

When she got back to the clinic, she tried to sit down once again, but her stomach was telling her it was lunch time.

She sighed, and went to Grace's.

"Hi Dr. Mike!" Grace greeted her.

"Hi Grace, could I have some soup for Brian, he's sick and,"

Grace cut her off. "Of course. I'll bring over both your lunches in a few minutes."

Michaela knew there was no arguing with that.

Just like she said, Grace had a tray that had Dr. Mike's food and a bowl of soup for Brian. She set Dr. Mike's food down and said, "Should I bring this up to Brian?"

"You can, but he's got the stomach flu." Dr. Mike warned.

"I'll take my chances."

Grace came down a couple minutes later.

"Poor boy, he looks terrible."

Michaela nodded on agreement.

"Dr. Mike, I can still come for my appointment today, right?" Grace asked before she left.

"Of course. I'll see you then!"

* * *

After school, the children ran into the clinic. Dr. Mike turned around and put a finger to her lips. She ushered them outside and shut the door before she started talking.

"Brian is sick and he's sleeping right now. I would like if one of you could get Sully from the homestead, so he can bring the wagon.

Matthew nodded and ran out of town.

Dr. Mike and Colleen went into the clinic now.

"Ma, you need to rest. I'll clean the clinic."

Dr. Mike sat down. "Sully's been teaching you, hasn't he?" She chuckled.

Colleen shrugged and started to clean.

Matthew came back with Sully much quicker than thought.

Luckily, Dr. Mike was waiting for them outside. "Brian is upstairs, carry him down into the wagon please."

Sully immediately brought down his son.

Dr. Mike finished all her patients, including Grace so she could go too.

Dr. Mike sat in the back of the wagon with Brian and Colleen.

When they got to the house, Sully carefully carried Brian back upstairs, so he could keep sleeping.

Dinner was quiet, because Brian wasn't there, but Matthew and Colleen talked about their day and school.

Matthew could practically feel the tension between his parents, while Colleen was oblivious to it, as a 10 year old should be.

Once the children were in bed, Michaela was getting ready for bed, but groaned.

Sully went to her side. "Michaela are you alright?"

"Yeah, my back is just sore."

"I can fix that." Sully replied.

It was quiet when Sully started to massage her back, but then he started to talk.

"Michaela, I'm sorry for being stupid today. I let my pride and hate get in m' way. Sorry."

Michaela relaxed. "It's okay. I'm sorry for being so pushy."

"Michaela." Sully said after a few minutes.

"Mmm." She replied, loving the massage.

"You worked too hard today, I can tell."

"Sully!" She groaned.

"I don't want your parents coming here and seeing an overworked pregnant lady."

"They won't. But, they will be surprised by my size."

They both laughed and Michaela laid down by her husband.

"I love you Sully, I thank God everyday that I'm with you."

"As do I..." Sully said, kissing his wife, and caressing her shoulder.

"Sully..." Michaela started.

"I know. I'm not doing anything wrong. Just sleep." Sully reassured her.

And with that, the lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning, the house was awoken by Brian's cries.

Michaela, already in doctor mode, went by his bed. "Brian, sweetheart, what is it?"

"My tummy still hurts!"

"I know sweetheart."

Brian then threw up in the bucket beside his bed.

"Sully!" Michaela called.

"Yeah?" Sully asked waking into the room.

"Stay here, I need to get the children ready."

Sully nodded and sat by his son. Poor kid.

"It's okay Brian, you just got a bad ccase of the stomach flu, your Ma will make you better soon."

"Thanks Pa."

Sully smiled, he remembered when Brian asked him if he could call him Pa.

_Michaela and Sully's wedding: _

_"Congratulations Ma!" Colleen said, once the family of five was alone during the reception. _

_"We'll miss you." Matthew added. _

_Brian pulled Sully aside and Sully knelt down to his level. "Yeah Brian?" _

_"Um, Sully, could I call you 'Pa' now?" _

_Sully's eyes filled up with tears. He rarely ever cried. This was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done. _

_"Of course, Son." Sully responded. _

_They hugged and Brian whispered in his ear, "Thanks Pa! I love you!" _

_"I love you too." _

As Brian laid there sick, Sully felt bad that he couldn't do anything.

Brian was almost asleep now, so Sully kissed him on the top of his head, and left the room, but waited outside the door.

"Sully, did Brian fall asleep?" Michaela asked, once she came back upstairs.

"Michaela, I can take care of him today, if you want." Sully offered.

Michaela was shocked, but only for a moment. "Thank you!"

He kissed her and said, "Have a good day."

"You too." She responded, before heading down the stairs, so her and the other children could get in the wagon and go to town.

* * *

"Ma?" Brian whispered, feeling the cold cloth on his head, but not opening his eyes.

"No, it's your Pa."

Brian attempted a smile.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Better. Can I have some water?" Brian asked.

Sully helped the 6 year old sip some water and lie back down.

"Pa, did you ever get he stomach flu?"

"Of course! one time Cloud Dancin' and I had it together."

"It isn't fun."

Sully laughed. "No, no it isn't son."

Just then, Michaela came in the room.

"Hi, Brian. I just wanted to check on you during my lunch break."

"Hi Ma."

She took Sully's spot once he got up. She opened her medical bag and grabbed her stethoscope. Afterwards, she felt his stomach, then took his temperature.

"Well, Brian, you are a whole lot better than yesterday, and this morning. Feel better soon."

She kissed him on the head, and walked out of his room, Sully behind her.

Once he shut the door, she started talking.

"Brew him some Willow bark tea, and let him rest. Put some of this," She said, holding out a bottle, " in his tea. Only one teaspoon"

"Alright, I can do that. Michaela, don't stress, it isn't good for you or the babies, Brian will be fine."

She smiled and kissed her husband.

"Alright. I have to go back now, love you."

"Love you too." Sully responded.

Sully walked her downstairs and kissed her again. He did exactly what Michaela told him to do with the tea, and went back upstairs to Brian.

"Hey Son, your Ma wants you to drink some of this tea."

Brian took it and tasted a sip of it. "Willow bark?" He asked.

Sully nodded.

Brian willingly drank the rest of it, then fell back asleep.

Sully took this chance to do some chores outside.

He groomed some of the horses, changed the bedding, swept out the house, and more. Sully just wanted to make it easier on his wife, and so his kids wouldn't have to work as hard to do Brian's chores.

When he came back in the house, Brian was still sleeping, but he sat by him. He remembered the day he was born, and when Charlotte was pregnant with him. It was only two years before Michaela came.

Suddenly, Brian woke up, disturbing Sully's train of thought.

"Hi Pa."

"Hey."

"Will you tell me a story about the Cheyenne?"

"Sure. Well, a long time ago..."

By the end of the story Brian was asleep again, and Michaela and the other children were due home, so Sully decided to wait for them on the porch.

Once they got home, the children and Michaela sat by Sully.

"How's he?" Michaela asked.

"Much better, he drank all of the tea and is sleeping now."

They all talked for a while, until everyone went to their duties, and then dinner. Brian had soup up in his bedroom.

The next day, Michaela deemed Brian well enough to move around and he could go back to school the next day. Brian even got to eat dinner with the family.

* * *

The next day, Sully woke Michaela up.

"Michaela, we need to get the children ready for school, and get to the clinic."

"Mmmm. Why?" Michaela asked, still groggy.

"Dr. Bernard will be here for your check-up."

She slapped her forehead. "Of course, I forgot. Could you get the children up and I'll be down in a minute."

Sully nodded and kissed her. "Take all the time you need."

However, Michaela insisted that they should get there early, so the children were at school early, and Michaela was cleaning the clinic, and fretting, despite all of Sully's efforts to tell her everything was fine.

Sully met Dr. Bernard at the station, and walked him over to the clinic.

"Hello Dr. Quinn." Dr. Bernard greeted his colleague.

"Hi Dr. Bernard."

"Ready?' He asked.

She nodded. Dr. Bernard examined her and listened to the babies.

"Well, everything sounds and looks great Michaela." Dr. Bernard told her.

Those are the words Michaela loves to hear.

"However, I need to know if ther is anything thata you will stress about in the coming months."

Michaela blushed, she didn't expect that question. "Well, my parents are coming in when I'm 6 months and staying until the babies are a month or two old."

Dr. Bernard nodded. "I just wanted to know, so that I could tell you that you shouldn't stress so parents will be happy no matter what, I don't want you to take chances with these babies, alright?"

Michaela nodded.

"And Michaela, I would appreciate if I could talk to your father while he's here, him being a physician and all."

Michaela nodded once again. "I'm sure he would love to, Dr. Bernard."

"Good. Well, I'm glad everything is okay and I want you to wire me if ANYTHING is wrong. I'll be seeing you in a few weeks, Dr. Quinn."

Dr. Bernard tipped his hat, and walked outside.

Sully helped Michaela get dressed again and then he talked to her.

"Ya see Michaela, no stressin'!"

She laughed. "Will do."

With that, the couple had a wonderful Thursday, and the rest of the week.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! I'm excited for chapter 12, but that's a ways away. I wonder how many of you have seen the hints I've left in the past couple chapters. Hmmm. :). I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, next one should be up soon. R & R and Follow and Favorite. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Michaela is now 5 months- 19 weeks **

* * *

Michaela instinctively put a hand down on her ever growing stomach and felt one of the babies kick. They've been kicking for months now, but she never grew old of it.

"Sully should be here soon." She thought to herself after her stomach growled for the third time.

"Hi, Dr. Mike!"

She turned to look at the door. It was Horace.

"Got some mail for ya, just thought I'd bring it over since ya were askin' for it so often."

"Oh, thank you Horace!" Dr. Mike said, grabbing the mail from his hand and setting it on her desk.

Horace stood there uncomfortably.

"Anything else I can do for you?" She questioned.

"Well, I got this painful blister on m' finger, and I was wonderin' if ya could look at it?"

She smiled, "Of course, Horace."

She grabbed her bag, and quickly opened and wrapped his blister, much to Horace's dismay.

"Thanks, Dr. Mike!" Horace called, walking out of the building.

Just as soon as Horace left, Jake came in.

"Hey doc, I cut up m' finger and I need ya to tend ta it."

Dr. Mike sighed. "All right, sit on the table and I'll _retake_ a look at it. "

A couple minutes later, she spoke, "Well, it doesn't need stitches, but it does need to be cleaned out. " She picked up a bottle from a shelf. "Jake, this will burn, but only for a moment. "

"I can handle it." He insisted.

She put a substance into his wound and he swore loudly.

"Just let me wrap it up now." Michaela insisted, wanting this to be over as much as Jake.

When Jake left, someone else walked in the door, and Dr. Mike was dreading the patient.

However, this 'patient' grabbed her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Sully!" She exclaimed.

"What? I missed ya."

Sully put his arms over her belly. "Ready ta go?"

She laughed. "I was ready 20 minutes ago!"

Grace's cafe wasn't too busy, but Sully and Michaela weren't the only ones.

"Hi Sully, Hi Dr. Mike, I'll be right over!" Grace called to them as they walked to an open table.

" How are my babies today?" Sully asked once they got settled.

Michaela put her hand on her stomach. "Quite active today. "

"Okay. What'll it be today?" Grace asked when she walked over. "

Sully looked at his wife, who was rubbing her belly, so he answered for her. "We'll have two fried chickens, Grace."

"Sure thing." She replied, writing down their orders and walking away.

"How'd you know what I was going to order?" Michaela asked.

"'Cause I know my wife." He leaned across the table to kiss her.

Michaela glady accepted his public gesture for once, then laughed when it was over.

"What?" Sully asked, very confused.

"I was just wondering what Mother would say- 'They're showing a public display of affection! Kissing!' I don't think she understands that we're married when we do it."

Now, Sully laughed as well. "You're mother is just used to high Boston society, that's all. She's stuck on her ways."

Michaela rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to respond.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Matthew came up to their table.

"Matthew! You need to be at school!" Michaela exclaimed.

"I know, but I just wanted to ask if I could hang out with Jon tonight." Matthew replied.

Michaela didn't know what to say.

Sully realized his wife wasn't going to say anything so he took action.

"Matthew, can we talk about this later?" Sully asked, sounding tired.

"No- Jon needs to know now." Matthew insisted.

Sully sighed. "I'm sorry Matthew, I didn't want to do it here, but you can't go. I want us to have a family dinner, and you and your sibilings have been gone a lot lately."

"But Pa!" Matthew whined.

Sully sent him a stern glare, and Matthew trudged back to the schoolhouse.

Michaela looked up at her husband.

"I know ya want us ta have some more family dinners, Michaela."

She smiled at him gratefully, for once not wanting to say anything.

Before anyone could say anything else, Grace came with their food. Michaela dived right in, while Sully asked Michaela another question.

"Anything else happen today?"

Michaela almost chocked on her 3rd bite. She swallowed and started speaking.

"Actually, I got the money from Mother today."

Sully smiled. "Good. We got lucky that the bank didn't sell it right away and instead they held onto it until we got the money."

Michaela nodded in agreement.

After lunch, Michaela gave Sully the money so he could formally purchase the house, and she went back to work.

* * *

When Mattthew got back to the schoolhouse, Jon came up to him. Matthew shook his head.

"'Dat is okay. We 'vil hang out later."

Matthew shrugged and ate his lunch with Jon, but fuming that he couldn't go. He needed to get back someway, but Sully would kill him...

* * *

Michaela was pleased with dinner, especially that it was delicious and she made it herself. She was oblivious to her eldest son's bad mood, but Sully wasn't. Colleen and Brian sensed very little, but pushed it aside.

"This is very good Ma!" Brian exclaimed, going for a second helping.

She smiled and said, "Your younger sibilings agree with you, Brian."

He smiled, and continued to eat.

Sully thought he heard a sarcastic grunt from Matthew, but pushed it back.

Colleen smiled at her Ma, then shivered.

"Are you cold?" Sully asked, noticing this.

"Just a little, it's no big deal." She replied with a shrug.

"I'll go get some more wood. Matthew, come with me." This was the excuse he was looking for.

Matthew reluctantly wiped his mouth with his napkin, and exscused himself behind Sully.

When thy were further away from the house, Sully stopped him and in a very low growl said, "Matthew. STOP."

Matthew nodded, knowing he meant bussiness.

They brought the wood in and made a fire, and Matthew had a much better attitude after that. However, it was only a matter of time before they were interrupted. However, this was a good interruption.

They heard knocking at the door, and Sully went up to get it. The family was now sitting in front of the fire.

"Cloud Dancing! Snow Bird!" Sully exclaimed. "please come in!"

"Thank you. I hope we're not interrupting anything." Cloud Dancing said.

"Of course not." Michaela called from her rocking chair.

Sully, Snow Bird, and Cloud Dancing joined the family.

"We just wanted to see how you and the family are doing." Snow Bird said.

Michaela smiled. "Good, thank you. Please sit down, both of you."

They both happily complied.

While the children talked amongst themselves, Snow Bird talked to Michaela and Cloud Dancing talked to Sully.

"How are you feeling?" Snow Bird asked.

"Fine. I still have moring sickness, but I'm much better, thanks to the herbs Cloud Dancing gave me."

Snow Bird smiled. "I remember when Cloud Dancing gave me them to me as well when I was pregnant. Having your husband as a medicine man, can come in handy."

While the ladies giggled and chatted,the men were talking as well.

"So, what did the spirits say this time?" Sully asked.

"That you will need a place to escape in the coming months." Cloud Dancing said with a smirk.

"Between Michaela and her parents, I probably will." Sully replied with a chuckle.

"Well, you are always welcome at the reservation."

"I know, thanks Cloud Dancing."

Then, the adults talked with the kids, and the gladly listened to another Cheyenne story from Cloud Dancing, until they sleepily walked up stairs, or in Brian's case, carried by Sully.

* * *

Michaela hated waking up the next morning. Sully would normally bribe her with coffee, but it wasn't good for the babies. Some Charmoille tea was the best he could do so it could settle her stomach.

"I wish he came on a Friday!" Colleen exclaimed at breakfast.

Sully gave her a slight glare and she quieted down.

"You guys need to get ready for school or you'll be late. Eat fast." Michaela said.

Five plates were devoured quickly, and out into the wagon quickly, despite all of their fatigues, especially Michaela's.

Unfortunately, the children had a pop quiz and Michaela had an emergency at the clinic, a severe case of alcohol posining. Sully had to defuse a fight at the reservation as well. Things could only get better for the Sullys' now.

Luckily, Michaela's next appointment was Dorothy. However, when she walked in, Michaela was asleep at her desk. Dorothy quietly shut the door and went out in the town looking for Sully. She found him on the outskirts of town, riding back from the reservation.

"Sully! Sully!" Dorothy called, her normally pale cheeks red, from the cool, fall breeze.

Sully stopped his horse. "What is it Dorothy? Is Michaela okay?"

She laughed. "She's fine. She fell asleep at her desk. I thought you might like to know."

"Thanks Dorothy." Sully said, then headed towards the clinic.

"When he got there, Michaela was just how Dorothy said she was, asleep at her desk. Sully stared at her for a couple minutes enjoying the view of his wife.

Her hair was halfway across her face, and her mouth was slightly opened. Her stomach almost hit the desk, but not yet, and her arms were under her head.

"Michaela, Michaela..." He whispered, caressing her hair.

Her green-brown eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Oh my goodness! What am I doing!?" She exclaimed, fixing her hair and smoothing down her dress.

Sully stifiled a chuckle. "Michaela, you probably should rest."

"I need to work. I can rest at home later." She insisted. She checked her schedule. "Hmm.. Dorothy's late for her appointment."

"Michaela, Dorothy came in and told me you were sleepin'."

Michaela's cheeks flushed red.

"Michaela, we were up late last night, you should rest."

Michaela thought for a minute before boldly replying. "No. I will work today and rest when I get home."

Sully sighed. He wasn't going to win this battle. "Bye Michaela."

She waved, then marched out the door to get Dorothy. She had a business to run!

* * *

Luckily, the man who had alcohol poisoning, was reacting nicely to Michaela pumping his stomach, so she didn't have to stay there. Much to her dismay, when she was finished, Sully made her leave and go home.

"Sully, I'm perfectly fine!" She insisted

"No you're not 'Chaela. Ya fell asleep." Sully replied bluntly.

Michaela huffed, and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

Sully decided it was best not to speak until they got to the homestead.

"Michaela, will you please go upstairs to rest?" Sully asked, but half knowing the answer.

"No! I'm perfectly fine."Michaela stated.

Sully sighed. It was no use. "Alright. I'm gonna pick up the kids."

Michaela nodded and marched into the house after her husband drove away.

When she walked in the house and shut the door, the days' events hit her in a flash.

She tried to shake herself out of it and started sweeping. After only a minute or two, Michaela couldn't resist any longer.

"I'll just sit here for a minute." Michaela thought out loud. Her 'sitting' turned into sleeping very quickly.

Luckily, her husband expected it, and he had the children do their outside chores first.

Michaela was woken up by her husband an hour and a half later.

"Sully! How long have I been sleeping?" She asked, half angry.

"Not too long." Sully calmly replied, pretty used to her mood swings by now.

She he glared at him, hoping for an answer.

"About an hour and a half. "

Michaela sighed, not happy nor angry about this.

"I'll go get dinner ready."

Sully nodded and helped her out of the bed, she was getting a little bigger now, but not that big, and she was still a little groggy from her nap.

Michaela proudly walked down the stairs and I to the kitchen, sticking her belly out and putting one hand behind her back.

All Sully could do was shake his head, he married a headstrong woman!

* * *

The week went by in a flash, Sully buying the Ol Salenger homestead, the children having an abundance of homework, and Michaela, well, being pregnant makes everything seem longer, so she's an exception. Over the weekend, the children weren't impressed with their Saturday plans. Somehow, the entire family ended up coming down to breakfast at the same time.

"So Ma, Pa, what are we going to do today?" Brian chirped.

"Well, today we are going to look at the homestead your grandparents are going to stay in." Michaela responded to her youngest son.

Brian's smile faltered a bit, but then he thought of something.

"Can we have a picnic?!" He asked excitedly.

Michaela laughed, then nodded. "Sure Brian. "

"Gee, thanks Ma!" Brian exclaimed, running over to hug her.

Michaela gladly accepted, happy that Brian was excited.

However, her two older kids weren't so enthusiastic.

"Right now we're just looking at the homestead and maybe doing some cleaning. We will clean more later. " Sully reassured the two older children.

Colleen seemed satisfied with that answer, but Matthew wasn't full assure of this so Sully added one more thing.

"I don't know how dangerous it will be at first so Matthew and I will take a look before ya'll come in. "

Matthew smiled at this, happy he was getting a "man's job".

Now, the children ate quickly, wanting to get going as soon as possible.

* * *

Once they got to the homestead, Sully and Matthew helped the girls and Brian out of the wagon. The family approached the house until Sully stopped them.

"Now ya stay there, Matthew and I will go in first, then tell ya if it's okay to come in.

They nodded, and Sully entered the homestead with Matthew behind him.

Sully looked around the lower level, it seemed pretty good. Nothing was destroyed, it was in good shape from what he could see.

"Matthew look around down here and I'll go upstairs." Sully said.

Matthew nodded and Sully went upstairs, finding it the same as the lower level.

"Okay, ya can come in now." Sully yelled as he was walking down the stairs.

The kids rushed in with Michaela slowly behind.

"Ya okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Michaela gave her husband a reassuring smile, but he didn't buy it. He would attempt to get her to take a nap later.

The couple was interrupted by Brian.

"Wow! Is this where Grandma and Grandpa will really stay?!"

"Yup. And you will stay here too some nights. " Sully told him.

"Like when?" Colleen asked.

"When the babies come." Sully said.

"Any more?" Brian prodded

"Well, your grandparents might want to have sleepovers with you guys." Sully provided.

"So, Sully, what work do you want to do with this house?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I'm gonna make and get some furniture with the rest of the money, along with fixing up the doors and a couple spots in the walls." Sully paused and looked up, but Matthew was expecting more. I'll need you help, especially on the walls, Matthew." He was happy with this answer.

"What about me?!" Brian asked from behind.

"Ya wanna help with the doors?"

Brian modded. "Thanks Pa!"

"This house certainly has potential. " Michaela said.

"Sure does. Salenger kept up with it. In fact, I'll check the barn and attic to see if he kept some of his stuff, you guys stay here."

They stayed and looked around the lower half until Sully came back from the barn.

"He's left some good stuff. Has some chairs and a table, stuff I can touch up and look nice. I'll go up to the attic now. "

Michaela and the children coninued to walk around.

"Well, it sure needs to be cleaned!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Yes, but with a little TLC," Michaela said as she rubbed her belly, "This place will be the perfect house for your grandparents. "

"Yeah, that we can have sleepovers in!" Brian added.

Everybody couldn't help but laugh.

"Attic's got some more chairs and some beat up things we'll have to toss." Sully informed them as he walked down the stairs, wiping his hands in his buckskin pants. "We'll have to move it when Robert E and Some other men come to help in a week or so. "

"And we can have another picnic!" Brian chimed in.

"I think someone is ready for the picnic, Sully." Michaela said.

Sully responded with a chuckle.

"How are you guys. Are you hungry?" Michaela asked the other children.

She saw two intense nods and a "Yes!" in unison.

"Well, I'm starved. Let's go find us a spot!" Sully exclaimed, the whole family piling out behind him.

* * *

The next day was Sunday they all went to church, and Sully finalized things with the men, Michaela the women, and Matthew, Colleen, and Brian the children.

"I got most o' the men to help next Saturday and maybe Sunday. " Sully started off.

"I got Grace and other women to help clean and cook. " Michaela added.

"I got Stephen and Anthony and.." Brian started but Colleen cut him off

"I got Becky and some more girls. "

"An' I got Jon and some more boys." Matthew finished.

"Think that's enough, Michaela?" Sully asked his wife.

"I think so. We have a lot of work and organizing to do before then, but I think we can pull it off."

Sully and the children smiled, and she smiled with them, but that didn't help her worries that started to pour in...

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter- High School is in full blast, especially with Homecoming tomorrow! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and feel free (more like PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) to comment, leaving your thoughts, or even following and favoriting the story. Thanks and have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Michaela woke up from her nap with a start. She looked around, then laid back down. She hadn't had a nightmare in years! _Well, there is so much going on right now,_ she thought. _Between my parents and their house is enough for two years. Not to mention my house too,_ she grimaced. Suddenly, Sully came in.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Michaela replied, lying through her teeth.

Michaela rubbed her stomach, then opened her mouth to say something, but Sully held his hand up.

"Don't worry, I'll go brew some tea. "

She gave him a grateful smile, then he turned around to go downstairs. She was left to her thoughts agin, but not before she heard the children come in, they were playing outside and riding horses. Knowing she would be wantedshe started down the stairs hearing, "Where's Ma!" By her children.

"I'm right here. Did you have fun?" She asked.

They all started talking at once, but Michaela put her Hands up, the kids got the point.

"Matthew caught this biiiiiggggggg fish!" Brian rambled first.

"Over a foot long. " Matthew said proudly.

"And he wrestled it to the ground. But he won!" Colleen concluded.

For a split second, Michaela turned into doctor mode, but then relaxed. If no one was crying, she could ask later.

"So, where is this big fish?" She asked, quite interested in what they would say.

"I got it. " A deep, husky, masculine voice said. Only one man could have a voice like that. It was Sully.

"Fish okay with ya?" He asked.

Michaela nodded. "These babies wanted a change. I think they'll like it. Also, before you children leave, is anyone hurt?"

She looked around at her kids.

"I got a bruise on my arm. " Matthew told her.

"I got a small cut. " Colleen said.

"I got a splinter." Brian quietly said, hoping she wouldn't hear him, but she did.

She smiled at him and said, "Sully can you get my bag?"

"No Ma!"

"I'm sorry Brian, but we don't want it to get infected, do we?"

He shook his head.

"Can we at least wait until tomorrow?!"

"I'm afraid not." She replied.

Sully handed her the bag.

"Hold Sully's hand. "

Brian gladly complied. His small, soft hand quickly became enveloped into Sully's rough, large, tan one.

After a moment, she found the splinter and after a yell from Brian and some tears from him as well, she was done and wrapped his finger up in a bandage.

Finally, the group around her disbanded. Colleen started to set the table a bit early, and Matthew went for a drink of water. Sully still had the fish and went to go find something for it besides the table.

"Ma?" Brian asked.

"Yes Sweetheart?" She replied, snapped back into reality.

"Are the babies girls or boys?"

Matthew choked on his water, Sully froze, Colleen dropped her fork, and Michaela was taken back a bit.

Then, they all covered their mouths to muffle their laughter, all except Michaela.

Brian didn't seem to notice any of this. "Well Ma?"

"We won't know yet Brian. Not until they're born. "

"Why?" Brian added.

Matthew and Sully couldn't take it anymore and roared with laughter.

Brian shot them angry, yet confused looks and Sully led both Matthew and himself out to the barn, still laughing.

Colleen went up to her room, not old enough to understand why it was funny, but old enough to know that it wasn't simple and children shouldn't know.

"Well Brian, do you remember what Sully told you about babies?"

Brian nodded.

"Well, when the Pa gives the Ma a gift, it contains what gender the baby, or babies are. "

Mike's cheeks were pink now.

"Does Pa know?"

"No. The gift is a secret to both parents. Like a surprise. Understand?"

Brian seemed content with that answer, so he nodded.

"Good. Now, go play in your room. " Michaela said, extremely relieved.

"Sure Ma!" Brian exclaimed, happy he gets to play.

Michaela sighed a sigh of relief, then walked out to the barn where the boys were STILL trying to get themselves together.

Michaela strutted over there, one hand on her lower back the other one on her side, a fixed half glare on her face. Sully and Matthew quickly sobered up.

"He's 6." She said.

"I'm sorry Ma, but it was pretty funny."

Her lips twitched, but then were back, set in stone.

Her eyes shifted to her husband.

"Sorry 'Chaela. I didn't mean to hurt your and Brian's feelings. It was just hard to resist."

Her half glare softened a little, but it didn't disappear. Instead of telling them off, she strutted off just like before.

Sully couldn't imagine what he was in for tonight.

* * *

Dinner was a semi-awkward affair, some light conversation, and some heavy silences. Poor Brian, he was just wondering. Despite Sully's tries to make up with his wife and his youngest son, they resisted all throughout dinner. Colleen was the only person that everybody liked and she liked everybody.

"Good fish, Matthew." Colleen remarked.

"Yeah it's tasty!" Brian added

Matthew nodded in thanks.

Michaela stopped eating long enough to thank him, and Sully gave him a manly nod.

Out of all of them, he appreciated Sully's the most. A father's approval is always Prized in Matthew's mind and many other adolescent boy's minds.

However, that was one of the very few things that happened at dinner.

Instead of hanging out after dinner and homework like they usually did, the Sully children stayed upstairs after they finished. Sully drew out the chores longer, and Michaela, well she had her nose in a medical textbook like usual, but tonight, no one interrupted her.

She needed to go to town tomorrow and have a chat with her friends. Dorothy had children. She should know what she is going to. She sighed. She didn't want to wait any longer for anyone to join her in front of the fire. She stood up, stayed in front of the fire for a couple seconds more, savoring the heat, then left for bed, stopping in all her children's bedrooms to kiss them goodnight. It was the usual response from all of them, except Brian.

"Night Ma, love ya. " (Matthew)

"Night Ma, I love you. " (Colleen)

"Night Ma, love you lots. " (Brian).

As Michaela turned to leave, Brian stopped her.

"Ma, I'm sorry that I made you mad. "

Michaela's heart filled with love for her youngest son.

"Oh Brian, you didn't make me mad. You didn't make anyone mad. Pa and Matthew were just being silly."

"Oh. Well g' night!" Brian chirped with his last bit of energy.

She kissed him once more and said, "I love you so much Brian. Never forget that. "

With that, she left his room and walked towards her own, dreading this night.

She got ready and climbed into bed, suddenly letting the day hit her. As she drifted off to sleep she had one last thought: _Why was I mad at Sully again... Oh well, stupid hormones _

* * *

Sully thought he got out easy, no such luck. Michaela remembered at breakfast the next morning. As soon as she remembered, she slammed her fork down. She forgave Matthew last night, he is her son, NOT her husband.

The children were happy to get into town. The tension was too much between their parents, but everyone, even Brian, knew that Michaela is/ has always been on edge since she's been pregnant. Just stay away.

Sully helped her down from the wagon, much to Michaela's dismay. If she wasn't pregnant she would've gotten down by herself, but carrying two babies and jumping down from a wagon doesn't mix.

Once she stepped foot in the clinic her door slammed shut and she went to go check her schedule. _Good, she thought, I don't have an appointment for two hours. I can go see Dorothy._

_ Poor Dorothy_, thought Sully as he trudged to the reservation. He knew she would go see her, it was just a matter of time. _What if she goes to see Snowbird too_? He shuddered at that thought. He loved his Heartsong more than anything in the world, without her, his meaning of life would be gone. However, a moody, pregnant wife, isn't amazing and he would like to comfort her, not be yelled at. He approached the reservation and sighed, home away from home.

"Dorothy! Are you busy?" Michaela asked.

"Nope. Got everything done. What d' ya need Michaela?" Dorothy replied.

"Why are men idiots?"

Dorothy snorted. she knew this was her hormones speaking.

"Michaela, what did Sully do?"

Mike sighed. "He aggravated me and upset Brian. "

"How?" Dorothy urged.

Michaela's cheeks reddened. "Brian...ummm. Asked some questions about the babies..like if they were girls or boys and why we didn't know. "

It took all Dorothy had to NOT laugh out loud. All she said was,"Mmmm. I understand. "

Michaela gave her a strained expression.

"Sully probably just wasn't thinking, you know how men are. "

Michaela's expression softened and Dorothy knew her angry mood swing was over.

"You're right, Dorothy. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Dorothy nodded. "Anytime Michaela. That's what friends are for. "

Michaela left her after a hug and went to the clinic.

She treated patients in a much better mood than before. Many colds and flus were coming to her this week, especially children.

She finally decided that as soon as Sully came back from the reservation, she would apologize to her husband. However, something got in her way first.

"Ma! Ma!" She heard Brian's voice yell, running thought town.

She grabbed her bag and as quickly as possible, with her stomach of course, rushed out the door.

"What is it, Brian?!"

"Mrs. Teresa!"

That was all it took for Michaela half running to the schoolhouse.

She walked in and saw some of the children running around, some in their seats, and some in their seats yelling and whispering. Matthew was helping Mrs. Slicker to her seat and Colleen by her side.

"Children! Children!" They all froze, seeing their prized doctor in the schoolhouse. All was silent and calm.

She walked towards Mrs. Slicker and set her bag down on her desk.

it was dead silent in there, and Michaela looked hopelessly at Matthew.

"Hey. We were doing numbers!" He yelled, trying to get the class back in order.

The children quickly re-continued using their slates and paper to do arithmetic.

Now, it was more comfortable in the room with the scratching of chalk and rustling of papers.

"Mrs. Slicker, what happened?"

Teresa sighed.

Michaela looked towards Colleen for help.

"She wasn't feeling well yesterday, and she was even worse today. She said she was feeling light-headed and Matthew got up 'cause she was swaying and he caught her. She woke up a couple seconds later and Matthew started to slowly bring her back to her chair."

Michaela scanned Teresa, and knew exactly what it was, but she knew what she should do.

"Dr. Sully, what do you think?"

Colleen was taken back a bit, but recovered quickly.

"Well, Dr. Mike, l believe she is suffering from a bad fever.

"Congrats, Dr. Sully, that is the correct diagnosis."

Colleen was ecstatic.

"Colleen, go get me some medicine from the clinic, you know which one it is. Brian, go tell Mr. Slicker that he needs to take his wife home. "

Both quickly complied.

Mrs. Slicker talked out loud now. "Children, I normally wouldn't do this, but it is a Friday. You may leave school early today. Class dismissed."

The children rushed out of the schoolroom and Colleen came back in, handing the bottle of medicine to her mother. Brian wasn't far behind.

"What's wrong?!" Jake half yelled, rushing to his wife.

Michaela had to stifle her laugh.

"She has a bad fever. Giver her liquids, THIS medicine twice a day, one teaspoon only, and lots of liquids. "

Jake nodded, but looked frazzled.

"I got it. Thank you Dr. Mike. " Teresa said.

Dr. Mike nodded and watched Jake help his wife out of the schoolhouse.

Her children ran out the door behind them, making use of this great weather, their mother behind, but only going to the clinic. Maybe she could get a nap in!

* * *

Sully didn't come home until after dinner, but when he did dinner was ready and his wife and children were at the table.

"What's this?!" He asked.

"Just a nice dinner for my husband. "

Sully knew her mood swing was straightened out.

He sat down and the family said Grace. As soon as Sully put the first bite on his fork, he forgot something. Michaela couldn't cook when she first came. She's gotten better, but she isn't perfect. He slowly chewed with his wife watching him. It honestly was delicious.

"This is great, 'Chaela!"

She smiled shyly.

Dinner was light conversation, and Michaela had to add something.

"Today Mrs. Slicker wasn't feeling well, and Colleen gave her first diagnosis today, and it was correct. "

The entire table congratulated her and Colleen blushed.

The rest of the dinner conversation was light, but the children caught on quickly, finishing their dinner and clearing what they could of the table fast, before scampering upstairs.

Michaela blushed, then opened her mouth. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you yesterday. I guess I'm just hormonal. " She said as she started to cry.

Sully got up and went over to her. He wasn't annoyed with her this time, when she cries, his heart breaks.

"'Chalea it's okay. I should've been more mature. "

She sniffed.

"I love you,Sully."

He he lifted her chin up and kissed her, it was salty with her tears.

"And I love you too."

He helped her up from her chair and escorted her to the door. Before they went out, Michaela stopped.

"What about the children?"

"They'll be fine. Matthew will watch them. They're probably listening on the stairs anyway. "

They heard a muffled laugh.

"True." Michaela responded.

Sully lead her out of the house once she grabbed a shawl. He helped her down the porch and just walked along the path.

"We won't get another chance to do this for a while." Michaela said.

"Yes, but at first it will be because we will be surrounded by family, and then it will be because we have two new additions." Sully replied.

Michaela smiled, loving her husbands wisdom.

"And you know I'm going to be as big as a whale. Or bigger, there are two babies."

Sully chuckled, then stopped walking.

"Michaela. You will still be the most gorgeous woman in the world and you WON'T be fat, only pregnant. How many times will I need to tell you that?"

"More and more the farther I get along." She replied.

They started to walk again, and continued talking. They eventually turned around and came back home. When they did, the table was completley cleared now and the house was cleaner.

"We truly have some of the best children in the world." Michaela remarked.

"And two more on the way." Sully added.

They both smiled and tucked their children in, and got ready for bed themselves.

* * *

Michaela had a very peaceful Saturday, but she had another nightmare from Saturday to Sunday night. Unfortunately, Sully knew she was up.

"Ya okay?" He asked, half asleep, but fully concerned.

"Yeah, a baby just kicked me hard."

Sully nodded, then settled back down again to sleep.

Michaela stayed sitting up, and worried.

_Why the heck am I having these nightmares? Oh right, I have two houses to get ready and two parents and two babies_. She sighed. She was exhausted and it would take her another hour to get back asleep. _So much for enough sleep_, she thought as she laid back down.

* * *

Sully had to wake up the entire family for church.

"But I JUST got comfortable!" Michaela insisted.

At Church, Michaela struggled to keep awake, and she was glad that there weren't any other doctors in this town, because if there were, they would demand her to go back to bed, or examine her. She had an appointment today, and she couldn't disappoint her family by staying in bed all day.

Brian came up to her after church.

"Are we gonna have a picnic, Ma?"

She shook her head. "Not today Brian. You and Matthew are going to help out at the house where your grandparents are going to stay."

He nodded, then hugged her. "Bye Ma!" He yelled as he ran towards Sully and his older brother.

Michaela couldn't help but smile.

She wanted to get into the clinic before Dorothy or another woman realized she was doing poorly, but Colleen stopped her first.

"Ma, what am I doin'?"

Dr. Mike smiled. "You're going to work in the clinic with me."

Colleen had a huge smile on her face.

Michaela gestured towards the clinic, and Colleen skipped towards it, Michaela walked behind her, happily escaping to her sanctuary.

Her patient had a slight cold and was over-working himself, so Dr. Mike advised him to take it easy and stay in bed. He reluctantly agreed, and Dr. Mike told him to come back in a week or so. He gruffly nodded, then left. Dr. Mike collapsed in her chair.

"You okay, Ma?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Will you clean up for me?"

"Sure Ma!" Colleen happily replied.

Dr. Mike trudged up the stairs,wanting to rest for a little while.

Just as she expected, she fell asleep, but woke up from a nightmare again.

She quickly got out of bed and made herself look presentable before going downstairs where her daughter was, organizing the medicine cabinet.

Dr. Mike smiled and chuckled at what was in front of her.

"Come on Sweetie, let's go."

Colleen skipped behind her mother, role model, idol, and hero, delighted she got to spend time with her.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Also, feel free to PM me about this story, or anything:). Hope you have a fabulous day!**


	11. Chapter 11

Michaela woke up, dreading this weekend. She sat up in bed, and Sully sensing her movement, sat up as well.

"Remind me again why they couldn't help that Saturday?" Michaela asked tiredly.

"Teresa." Sully replied.

Michaela rubbed her eyes. She woke up from another nightmare last night.

"Well, we better get a move on." Michaela said.

Sully helped her out of bed, and they divided and conquered. One got he kids up, and the other made breakfast.

A couple Saturdays ago, the town was supposed to help with the house for the Quinn family, but life got in the way. The Quinn's are coming in the Monday train, and it was Saturday. So much to do and so little time.

In the wagon on the way to the house, the kids were. The back, so Sully took this opportunity to talk to his wife.

"Michaela, you need to remember that you're pregnant."

"Sully, the main reason my parents are coming is because I'm pregnant." Michaela said with a laugh.

"Yes, but what I mean is don't overwork yourself. Ya need ta sit down once an hour and don't work too hard."

There were some instances where Michaela appreciated his over protectiveness. _Very_ few times, but there were times. Right now, Michaela was a moody, stressed pregnant lady. This was NOT one of those times.

"Fine, but I'm still doing things Mr. Sully!" Michaela huffed.

Sully sighed, knowing he should be quiet now.

"Kay Michaela."

They were now at the homestead, and the Sully family had to set up some before the rest of the town gets there. There was a frenzy of:

"Ma, where should this go?"

And

"What about this, Ma?"

And "Michaela, what'cha ya want me ta do with this."

She was worn out by the time the first person from town got there. And it was still early!

Dorothy arrived first, so she helped Michaela direct for a little while, at least until more people came. Michaela was thoroughly grateful.

It was about two hours until the entire town showed up and by then it was pure chaos.

Michaela decided it was time for her to slip away. She walked away from the loud townspeople and down a path. She eventually sat down against a tree to collect her thoughts.

W_hat about Mother? Last time she was here was when I got married to Sully, will she still approve? Will Father and Mother still understand why I came? Well, Father will, he always wanted me to be my own person and set out by myself, which is exactly what I wanted to do as well. I hope Mother understands. Will they be helpful or naggy? Will they be grateful about the new house? Will them and the children get along? Will them and Sully get along?_ And most importantly, _how will they take the news that I'm was having twins. _There was so much to think about and so little time.

"Ya okay Dr. Mike?" A voice asked.

Michaeka was shocked who it was.

"Yes, I'm fine Hank, I just needed to rest some."

"Well, if ya need anything in the future, m' girls and me are right across from the clinc."

Michaela smiled at his generosity. "Thanks Hank. And thanks for coming today to help."

He shrugged. "Awh, busssiness was slow anyway. Well gotta go."

With that Hank turned around and left.

Michaela shook her head and got up. She needed to get this place in order!

* * *

The rest of the morning went by smoothly with a couple of bumps here and there, nothing too serious.

By lunch time, many were exhausted, and were delighted to have Grace's food for lunch.

It made Michaela's heart soar to see the entire town work together, and work together for HER parents. The town wouldn't have worked together much less help her when she arrived. Now, the town is a much closer group of people. Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband.

"Michaela are you okay?"

"Yes." She replied, deep in thought.

"Are you sure? You look pale and tired."

"I'm fine. I have things to do. Now let's eat!" She said more forcefully.

Sully shook his head, but was concerned about her. Her parents were coming Monday, and he didn't want them coming here and nursing a sick Michaela. However, he listened to his hormonal wife and ate the delicious picnic, then got back to work.

Shortly after lunch, everyone got back to work, but an interruption was inevitable.

Crash!

"Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike!"

"What happened?" She asked frantically as she quickly assessed the man's injuries.

"He fell from tendin' to the barn's roof." A man told her.

She looked up. Luckily, the roof wasn't damaged in any way, and the man wasn't horribly hurt either. She reached in her bag and started to wrap the groaning man's wrist.

"Well, you broke your wrist, and I need you to take off your shirt so I can suture your cuts. We can go somewhere more private if you'd like." Dr. Mike told him, realizing that they were probably only 100 feet away from the house.

"Naw, I'm fine. Just do it here Doc."

She removed his shirt and helped him roll over.

"This will sting."

He grunted.

She gently applied the salve, hearing the man cursing quietly under his breath every now and then. _Well, he's taking it better than Jake did_, she thought. She then wrapped up his cuts and ribs, having some of them bruised.

"I truly appreciate you helping my family and I today, but I think you should go home and rest."

He grunted, then looked straight into the doctors mismatched eyes. "Sure. I hope everythin' works out with ya Doc."

She genuinely smiled at him then, said, "Thank you sir. Thank you very much."

Although married and pregnant, any smile and sweet talk coming from the beautiful Dr. Mike was enough to make any man weak in his knees, so he only nodded in response and allowed the doctor to help him up and put his shirt on. A couple of other men helped him into the wagon and drove him home, but promising they'd be back.

Michaela shook her head, she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. She walked around, directing people and the beautiful furniture Sully made. Some people even donated furniture, and some gave some furniture in exchange for their medical bills. Plus, they had furniture from the ones the Salengers' left.

"That couch goes to the right."

"That bed goes upstairs. Second bedroom to the right."

"Be careful with that! My mother wants that upstairs in her bedroom. The first bedroom on the left."

"Attic please."

"On the table in the kitchen."

The commands and directions go on, and on.

Matthew eventually dragged his mom away from the scene.

"Ma, I've lived with you for four, almost five years now. I've heard more medical talk then some people will by the end of their lives. Ma, ya absolutely need ta sit down and rest."

Michaela was touched that her eldest son was protective of her, but she was a stubborn woman. "Matthew, I'm fine. I'm glad you care about me, but I'm..."

He cut her off.

"I'm glad you're fine Ma. But I don't want you to quit when you're not fine. Take a break at least."

Her son had a point. "Yes Dr. Matthew." She joked.

He led her over to a table and told her to rest, doing what his beloved father has done many times in the past months, and probably will do in the coming months.

"Love ya Ma."

She kissed him on the cheek and watched her adolescent son walk off. He was slowly, but surely becoming a man before her eyes. She had to blink back tears and let her thoughts wander to a different topic.

Sully came by her a little later.

"Are ya okay, Michaela?" His voice was full of worry and concern.

She gave him a faint smile. "Matthew told me I needed to rest for a while and when I refused, he told me I needed a break, so here I am."

Sully smiled for two reasons. One, he was by his wife, who was okay, and two, his son took charge and told Michaela that she needed to rest. He needed to thank him later.

"Do ya wanna go home?" He asked his wife.

"No! It is probably 4ish. We have another hour and a half we can work. " She said, standing up. "Plus, I need to thank everyone that's come. Finally, my parents are coming on Monday, Sully. MONDAY! We have less than 48 hours!"

Sully held out his hand to his wife. "I've given up. Now let's go back over there, but know, in an hour an' a half we are leaving."

She smiled and took his hand in response. The couple walked back into the hot mess of things, getting back to work.

* * *

"G'night Sully! G'night Dr. Mike! Thank you!"

The last family finally left. As soon as the Sully family heard the last syllable they all went in the wagon, and drove home. The ride was very quiet, sometimes hearing some whispers or random comments. When Sully stopped the wagon at the homestead the three children silently jumped down from the wagon and trudged into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, their parents not far behind. Dinner was graciously supplied by Grace, in which they all scarfed down with very little conversation. As soon as everyone finished, which was about the same time, the children,like always, cleared the table and hurried upstairs to go to bed, kissing their parents goodnight. Michaela was helped up by her loving husband and walked upstairs to go to bed, her husband behind her. The lovers were soon in bed, side by side.

"What a day." Michaela said.

"A tiring day." Sully added.

"Mmhmm."

"Are ya alright Michaela?" Sully said.

"Just tired I suppose."

"I understand that. Do ya wanna do this again tomorrow?" He innocently asked.

"Of course!" Michaela exclaimed with all of the energy she had left.

"Okay. I was just asking. Ya did good today Michaela."

"Thanks. So did you, Sully."

It was silent for a moment, before Michaela added one last thing before she drifted off into the much wanted and needed sleep.

"I love you to the moon and back Sully, thank you for everything."

Sully's heart swelled at her words. "I love ya too 'Chalea. Thanks for carrying our babies. Sleep well."

Sully kissed her on the head, then fell into the world of dreams, unaware of the nightmare trauma his wife was going through.

* * *

That morning, despite going to bed at 7:30 with the rest of the family, Sully was exhausted. He knew he would be slaughtered for it later, but he decided to let his wife sleep. After a quiet breakfast he and the kids slipped out of the house, Dorothy and Grace taking their place.

Michaela woke up hours later than her husband. She woke up frantically and looked to the clock on her left. It was 9 o'clock. After a few minutes of sitting in bed she slowly got up and walked down the stairs to see her two best friends sitting, waiting for her.

"Oh! You're up!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Mornin' Dr. Mike!" Grace chirped with her famous smile.

Michaela couldn't help but smile at them.

Dorothy knew her next question so she quickly exclaimed. "Sully knew you were tired and needed to sleep, so he had us take his place until you woke up."

"Well, I appreciate you coming over." Michaela said.

"I made some breakfast for ya." Grace informed.

Michaela, still in her nightgown, walked over to the table to eat. She was a pregnant lady!

After breakfast, Michaela quickly got up and dressed then came back down. She forgot she needed to change. However, once that was done she had a very pleasant conversation with her friends, but also voicing her fears.

"Dorothy, Grace, this might sound horrible, and I'm a horrible person for saying it, but if I need a place to get away can I..." She trailed off, her eyes full of tears.

"Why o' course!" Grace exclaimed.

"Of course Michaela. And you are NOT a horrible person. Parents can be demanding, especially with the arrival of a grandchild." Dorothy reassured her.

Michaela sniffed and nodded, thankful for her friends, but then exclaimed, "Oh my God! We better get to the house!"

Dorothy and Grace shook their heads. Nothing can slow Michaela Sully down.

On the wagon ride there, Michaela didn't know what she should do with her husband. She was fuming because he didn't wake her up, but she loved his consideration of her at the same time. If only she didn't have pregnancy hormones everything would be easier.

The wagon stopped and Sully walked over to help them out of the wagon.

He really was sexy, his long, luscious hair blowing behind him in the wind, his muscles rippling as he worked, and her favorite, his huge heart.

He first helped out Dorothy and Grace, then walked back around to get his wife. She led him away from everyone and started to talk.

"As much as I hate that you didn't wake me up, I understand and I appreciate your concern."

Sully was shocked, he expected an explosion. However, when he looked deeper into his wife's eyes, he could see tears. He held her in a hug.

"I love ya."

"And I love you, Sully."

They once again walked hand in hand back into the chaos.

As soon as she walked into the battle zone, she was flooded with people.

"Dr. Mike, where should his go?"

"What about this, Dr. Mike?"

"This goes upstairs, right?"

The questions were endless, but Michaela was quick to respond.

"That goes in the kitchen. That goes in the first bedroom on the right. Yes, upstairs in the first bedroom on the left." She zoomed out answers. When she finally finished the rush of people, she gave all of her children huge hugs, which were accompanied by, "Ma! You're here!" By each child.

"I love you all!" She exclaimed.

They loved the attention from their Ma, but they knew they had to get back to work. The house was almost done with the fixing, and it had over half of the furniture in it, but there was still more to go.

"Upstairs Robert E!" She yelled over her shoulder.

He nodded in response, then entered the house, grunting because he was readjusting the furniture on his shoulder.

However, Dr. Mike wasn't just directing, she was also doctoring. Many people needed her to check out strains, but many where just temporary pains, not even twisted.

The homestead was perfect by the end of the day. It had a fresh coat of paint, furniture that was either brand new, or looked new, and the house and even barn were both in great shape.

* * *

As the day came to an end, Michaela's worries grew in her stomach, she actually got sick before dinner, right before they left for their homestead, but no one saw, or so she thought. Sully saw, but he didn't want her to know. Instead, he urged her to eat a lot more at dinner, and she eats. A whole lot.

The children went to bed early today as well, but they weren't as tired as yesterday. Michaela and Sully sat in silence for about 20 minutes, but Michaela didn't notice, she was occupied with her thoughts. Sully had to coax her up the stairs, and help her relax. Once she got in her bed, he asked her a question.

"Ya want ya feet rubbed? Ya were on your feet a lot today."

She nodded enthusiastically.

He started to rub her swollen feet in silence until he spoke again.

"Michaela talk to me. Tell me what's eating ya. I hate seein' ya like this.

She was silent for a moment, contemplating whether she should talk to him.

"Sully, I can't do this. Will my parents behave? I mean I'm more concerned about my mom, but I can't help but worry. How will my father act? What will they think of the house? As much as I love doctoring, will my father take over? Happily, I mean."

Sully sighed. "Michaela, I bet your parents will be fine. Ya Ma might voice her opinions, but that's how she is. And I bet your father would love ta take over the clinic if ya can't do it. And about the homestead, I bet they'll like it, and if they don't, it is one of the best houses in this state, and they can call it their own.

Sully stopped rubbing her feet and got into bed next to her after shedding his buckskins and getting his night clothes on since it was getting chiller outside.

"Thank you Sully, and not just for the foot rub."

He kissed her passionately. "Any time."

"And umm, Sully?"

"Yeah 'Chaela?"

"Will you hold me?"

Even in the dim lighting, Sully could see her blush.

"Anytime, anywhere." And with that Sully engulfed her in a hug and smothered her with kisses. Sully loved holding his wife. He absolutely loved it!

He held her for a long time, which comforted Michaela more than she can ever explain, but it didn't diminish her worries. Sully finally stopped when he knew Michaela was no longer comfortable. He let go and kissed her, symbolizing his 'goodnight'.

"See ya in the morning." He said.

She kissed him in return and rolled over to face the ceiling.

When he was finally asleep a little later, Michaela kept worrying _ This is going to be a long night_, she thought. Michaela got comfortable as a pregnant woman can, and tried to prepare herself for the long, restless night ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't explain how much I'm looking forward to the next chapter. However, this chapter needs 4 reviews for me to post it. Please review, follow and favorite. Also, I have a poll that needs to be answered, it is about this story. Thanks so much for all of your support! **


	12. Chapter 12

******True to my word- here is the next chapter! Thanks for the four WONDERFUL reviews! I took each one to heart. Thanks you Maria, chrissie, MrsRLS, and Guest. I appreciate it! **

* * *

**Michaela is now 6 months- 22 weeks **

* * *

Today was the day. There was no pushing Michaela out of bed today, even if she didn't get any sleep anyway. She swiftly got on her feet and walked downstairs to make breakfast, nervous as ever.

Sully instantly knew she was gone and went after her after getting dressed and a couple of minutes after that. He saw her fretting and making eggs.

"'Chaela, take it easy. We know ya are worrying. Sit down for a while. We can take care of it."

Michaela shook her head. "I'm fine Sully. Anyway, there is no 'we' right now. The children aren't up this early."

"Ya shouldn't be either. Did you get any sleep last night?" Sully countered.

Michaela didn't respond and turned back to breakfast.

Sully shook his head and went to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Michaela. Please calm down. Ya can't fool me. At least get dressed.

She reluctantly sighed and walked over and up the stairs, not knowing what to feel; excited or dread.

The children woke up when they smelled bacon, a treat for them. He put the bacon on a plate near the eggs, but no later did he hear Michaela upstairs weep. He gave the children an apologetic look for leaving them, then dashed up the stairs.

"Michaela! Are ya okay?"

She didn't even look up.

"Michaela..." He said softly.

Instinctively, he got behind her and rubbed her back. "Let it out, let it all out."

After about 10 minutes, her crying started to die down. Sully got up from behind her and went in front of her. He tilted her head up and kissed her, saying all that needed to be said.

He then left her to wash up.

When she came down 10 minutes later, you couldn't even tell she cried at all. Nobody ever could, not even if you got up close! Sully then looked at the rest of his wife. She was wearing a new dress that flared out after the chest. It was a solid print, a light teal.

"Do I look alright?"

"Ya look good Ma!" Brian chirped

"Real pretty Ma." Matthew commented.

"Ya look great Ma! I love that dress." Colleen added.

Sully was speechless and Michaela knew it. She had no clue that she could still make him speechless as a huge pregnant lady.

"I'm glad you like it kids. And I'm glad you like it too, Sully."

He nodded, trying to find words to describe his wife.

"Beautiful." He blurted.

She smiled at him graciously.

"Well are we ready ta go?" Sully asked.

He saw three nods and a blank expression from his wife.

The Sully family headed out the door, all wondering what would happen next.

* * *

"Still no paved roads..." Elizabeth's shrill voice could be heard miles away.

Michaela held her jacket tight, not wanting her stomach to give away the huge secret.

"Lizzie..." A male voiced warned.

It could only be Josef Quinn.

Elizabeth and Josef stepped off the train and instantly saw their daughter.

"Mike!" Josef exclaimed! He wrapped his youngest daughter in a hug.

"Father! Oh Father. Father, I've missed you so much!" Michaela whispered in his ear.

The hug was awkward, due to Michaela's belly, but it all worked.

"Michaela! How are you? You're just the picture of health!" Elizabeth asked after hugging her daughter.

"Thank you Mother. And I'm fine, just a little tired."

"As to be expected. Now, may we please take this somewhere else where we can get away from this fall breeze?"

The Quinn's and Sully's all piled into the wagons (Josef had his own.)

Matthew drove one and Sully had the other. Sully led them to the Salenger (now the Quinn) homestead.

Josef and Elizabeth looked around the exterior then went inside with the Sullys' behind them.

"This is perfect, Sully!" Elizabeth said.

Sully was shocked, he didn't expect Elizabeth to be positive about this.

"Yes Sully, it is very nice." Josef added.

Elizabeth and Josef sat down at the table joining their family, wanting to talk with them.

Michaela was still clutching her tan jacket tightly at her middle, and the children didn't know how to feel.

"Well." Josef said, clapping his hands together. "How have you all been?"

Brian was the first to speak.

"Great, Grandpa!"

Josef chuckled. "And you two?" He asked, looking at Colleen and Matthew.

"Good Grandpa. We've missed you." Colleen said.

"Yeah, we've been pretty good."

Josef noticed something a bit off, but didn't want to say anything. "And how often has your mother had to patch you up in the past couple of months?"

The children looked at each other knowingly, the adults couldn't help but laugh.

"Well?" Josef pushed.

"I got my arm cut up and a splinter the other day. And Colleen go' her arm hurt a while back." Brian explained.

Josef couldn't help but smile at what the young boy said, and his poor grammar. He is so innocent.

"I hope most has gone smoothly, has it not?" Elizabeth asked.

Michaela nodded, but not mentally there.

Josef took in his daughter now. She didn't seem comfortable, and she was still clutching her coat.

Sully noticed Josef staring at Michaela so he took action. "Kids, why don't ya go play outside. I put a tire swing on a tree out front."

There was no telling those kids twice. They all sprinted out of there, shutting the door loudly as they left.

Without the kids, the tension was almost palpable in the room.

"Mike, are you cold? You've been clutching your jacket tightly. Are you feeling alright?" Josef asked, very concerned.

"I'm fine Father." Michaela whispered, back in reality.

"Michaela?" Her mother asked.

Michaela looked at Sully and he nodded, urging her to tell them.

"Well, um, I'll be right back!"

Michaela grabbed her and her father's medical bag and brought them back. She opened both of them up, grabbing out the stethoscopes. She handed one to her father and one to her mother, silently telling them to put them on. Once they did, Michaela slowly unclenched her jacket and she heard her parents gasp.

"Michaela you can't be 6 months! Why.." Elizabeth shrieked.

Michaela held her hand up, telling her to stop talking. She put both stethoscopes on her stomach and put each of them in different spots, where the babies where.

"I hear a heartbeat!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"So do I..." Josef said.

They both looked up at her daughter, taking the stethoscopes off and putting them in their respectable bags, both knowing what she was going to say next.

"Mother, Father, Sully and I are having twins."

The silence only lasted a moment, but felt like eternity, just like with the children, but more anxiety.

"Twins?!" Josef exclaimed.

Michaela nodded.

"Congratulations!" Josef exclaimed, patting Sully on the back.

"Michaela, are you really having twins?" Elizabeth asked.

Michaela nodded once more.

Elizabeth's welled up with tears. "Congratulations Sweetheart."

Michaela was shocked for a moment, her parents rarely ever used pet names on her, besides her father calling her Mike.

"Do you really mean that?" Michaela asked her mother.

Genuinely Elizabeth replied, "Oh yes I do. It's just that not everyday I hear I'm going to be a grandparent of twins!"

Michaela could feel the weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She let out an audible sigh of relief that she's been holding for months.

Josef then transferred into doctor mode, finally letting everything sink in.

He grabbed his stethoscope out and put it on Michaela's stomach, listening hard to each heartbeat. Then, he wanted to listen to Michaela's heartbeat.

"Mike, take a deep breath for me."

"Father, I'm fine really. I..." She insisted, but was cut off by her father.

"Mike.." Her father warned.

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed him.

A couple moments later, Josef seemed satisfied and set the stethoscope down.

"Everything sounds good." He reported.

"Michaela, how long have you known?" Elizabeth asked.

She sheepishly looked down, not wanting to admit anything. Sully comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth repeated.

"I've known since my 3 month check-up."

Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction.

"Who is your doctor and when can I speak to him?" Josef asked.

"My doctor is Dr. Bernard from Denver. You can speak to him next week when he comes. He wanted to speak to you as well."

Michaela yawned, finally letting the past events hit her.

"Mike, why don't you rest for a while?" Josef suggested.

"I'm fine Father, really." She insisted again.

This time, everyone glared at her.

"Okay fine. I'll go." She caved in.

Michaela cast a longingly look at Sully, and he understood.

"We'll be right back."

Sully helped Michaela out of her seat and walked her upstairs into a spare bedroom.

"You did it Michaela. I'm proud of you." Sully said once they shut the door.

"Thank you. Do you think they were happy about it?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! They seemed ta be real happy."

She smiled, then yawned again.

"Ya better rest now."

"Love ya Michaela." Sully said, kissing her on the head.

"Love you too." She mumbled, already half-asleep.

Sully smiled and let his wife sleep without the weight in her shoulders.

* * *

Michaela woke up just in time for dinner, but she was shoved out of the kitchen by her mother.

"Nuh uh. This is my kitchen, my cooking. You go sit, Michaela."

Michaela sighed and walked outside to sit on the porch, she wanted the fresh air. Soon enough, she was joined by her children.

"Hi Ma!" A high pitched voice said.

"Hi Brian." She said laughing. She then saw her other children appoaching her. "Hi Matthew, hi Colleen."

They all smiled in return.

"Did you umm.. Tell Grandma and Grandpa yet?" Matthew muttered.

"Yes I did. Where have you been?"

"Doin' chores at the house and here." Colleen supplied.

Michaela was impressed, her children have been working for a long time.

"Well, they know now. Why don't you all go visit with them?" She suggested.

Her children nodded and went through the door, going to talk with their grandparents whom they haven't seen in so long.

Michaela let out another audible sigh. She could finally breathe again. _They're here and they want to help. _She reminded herself. _There's nothing to worry about. _

Sully then joined her. "What'cha doin'?"

She looked up and saw her ruggedly handesome husband. "Just thinking."

Sully wanted to push further, but he knew she needed to sort out her thoughts.

He sat down beside her. "Your parents seem good."

"Yeah, I just wonder."

Sully took it a step further now. "'Bout what?"

"What it is going to be like with them in a couple of weeks."

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

Michaela stayed silent so Sully spoke again.

"Are you excited for your doctors appointment next week?"

He could see her eyes light up at the mention of their babies.

"Yes, I hope Father likes Dr. Bernard."

"They're pretty similar men. Both are respectable."

That seemed to soothe Michaela.

Michaela zoned out again, so Sully decided it was time to leave. He kissed her lightly in the head and headed back in the house.

* * *

The next couple of days went smoothly, and Elizabeth's attitude and outlook got better, she just needed to settle in.

Michaela still had nightmares, but she told herself that she would be getting over them soon enough.

They started a routine where Michaela's parents would pick the children up from school everyday and take them back to the Quinn homestead where the children would stay for a few hours before coming home. Sometimes Michaela and/or Sully would pick them up, other times Josef would drop them off or stay with them at the house. Every Monday, Wednesday,Friday, and Sunday, they would all eat dinner together and every other Sunday they would have a picnic together. One Sunday the Quinn's would take the children on a picnic after church, then they would all eat a picnic together, then Michaela and Sully would take the children on a picnic together and then they would all eat together. Well, that is what they planned at least, it's only been one Sunday.

* * *

Michaela got a pleasant surprise on Tuesday.

There was a knock on the door and when it opened, her father stepped in.

"Oh, Father!" Michaela exclaimed.

"Hi Mike. how are you?"

"Good. I'm not as tired as I've been other days, so I feel like I have a lot more energy."

Josef chuckled, remembering when Elizabeth was like that.

"Is there a reason you stopped by, or is it just a social call?" Michaela asked, chuckling at the end.

Josef chuckled as well. "Both, actually. I wanted to know when Dr. Bernard is coming in this week and how long he was going to stay."

"He's coming on Thursday, and he usually leaves the same day or after a day, but since you are here I think he's staying for 2-3 days."

Josef seemed very satisfied with that answer.

"May I listen to my Grandbabies today?"

Michalea rolled her eyes, but nodded. She soon felt her father's stethoscope on her large stomach.

"Everything's good Mike."

"Thanks Father." She genuinely replied.

"Now, it's been a while since I've been in here, can you show me anything new?" Josef asked.

Michaela nodded enthusiastically and had a grand time showing her father new things about the clinic, and later on discussing cases. It was just like it was 6 years ago.

"Mike, how truly are you feeling? How has your pregnancy been going?"

Michaela glared at her father, but knew it was his doctor talking. It's what he did best.

"Father..." She began.

"Mike, answer the question." Her father urged.

"It's been going pretty well. I've been extra tired, and my morning sickness has been on the bad side, but not the worst." She told her father.

"Any bleeding?" Her father asked.

Michaela blushed, as a doctor, she understood, as a daughter, she was mortified.

"No." She finally whispered.

"Good." Her father replied, knowing that he embarrassed his daughter. "How are the children taking the news?" He asked, changing the topic.

Michaela beamed. "Great! They all loved the news, they loved it as much as they did the baby!"

Josef smiled, practically knowing that his wonderful grandchildren would react that way. Matthew, Colleen, and Brian were his favorite grandchildren, not that he would ever admit it. They weren't snobby or mean. They were happy and were positive. His grandchildren in Boston were snobby and mean, except maybe Rebecca's children. They were getting much better.

"How was Sully?" He asked.

Her face lit up and she beamed again. "Sully was great. Oh Father, it was wonderful! He was so excited and he danced with me. Oh, Father. He is ecstatic about it!"

Josef smiled again, happy that his son-in-law was so much in love with his daughter. Sully was also his favorite son-in-law. He was free and wasn't stuffy and snobby. He loved him like he was his own son.

Josef checked his pocket watch. "I need to go pick up the children. I'll see you later, Mike."

She stood up and kissed her father on his cheek, then sat back down, returning to work.

* * *

Like in a blink of an eye, it was that evening after dinner, and Michaela was in bed with Sully.

"I'm so nervous for tomorrow." Michaela admitted to her husband.

Sully turned to face her, stroking her hair, silently telling her to continue.

"What if something's wrong with the babies? What if something isn't right? Sully, what if?" Michaela started to cry into his masculine shoulder.

"Michaela, we can't ask "what if" all our lives. I bet everything is fine. Your father said everything sounded good. Everything will be alright."

Michaela, still weeping, turned to the other side. Sully, in his pajamas, leaped up and grabbed Michaela's stethoscope out of her bag (which was by her side) and brought them back to bed. He helped Michaela sit up and pushed the blankets down to her thighs. He held out her stethoscope in his hand. Michaela gingerly grabbed her stethoscope and put it on, then tried to find her babies heartbeats. A smile smile appeared on her face when she found one, and it grew when she found the other.

"See Michaela, everything is alright."

She let the sound of their heartbeats settle in and then she took them off, knowing she needed sleep.

"I love you Sully."

"And I love ya too."

* * *

In the morning, Sully was with Michaela in the clinic, and Josef sat outside. Michaela felt better than she did last night, but she was still nervous.

"Michaela, don't look so nervous. Everything is probably fine." Dr. Bernard said before he started to examine her.

"Just relax." Dr. Bernard advised.

As soon as he finished examining Michaela, he looked up to start talking, not wanting to keep Michaela worrying any longer than he needed to.

"Everything looks wonderful, Michaela. You and the babies are perfectly healthy."

The relief was evident on her face.

Dr. Bernard quickly washed up and headed out the door because he wanted to talk to Dr. Quinn, and he knew Michaela had to get dressed.

When he walked out the door to Dr. Quinn, he told him the babies were fine, and more things about Michaela and the babies. Those two talked for hours about everything and anything from Michaela and the babies to when Dr. Bernard first met Michaela to their own families and lives. They ended up being very close friends.

As Michaela got dressed she couldn't help but feel so happy that everything was alright. The babies were fine, her family was here, and everyone was healthy and happy. If only she could see the future, she would be very worried...

* * *

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter- I know I did. Just a hint- the cliffhanger I left you with won't be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, it will come in time:) hehe. Well, please review, favorite, and follow- that's what keeps me going. Thanks so much! **


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was going perfect! Michaela thought she was dreaming half the time. Everyone was getting along great. It was Monday, so the children were at school, and Michaela and Sully were at work. The Quinns' were enjoying a slow morning.

* * *

"Josef, what are you going to do today?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I'm going to help Mike in the clinic."

"Well, send her back here." Elizabeth said.

Josef sighed. "No Lizzie. I'm going to help her, as in work side by side."

"She won't allow anyone to help her!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Yes she will. She is pregnant. She does get tired. However, she still can do most things, don't forget that." Josef reminded her.

"Well, I guess you're right." Elizabeth admitted.

Josef smiled and continued to eat his breakfast, wanting to see his daughter and work in the clinic. He may have come for many things, but he was a doctor at heart and you couldn't take that away from him.

* * *

Michaela was busy tidying up the clinic for her next appointment when her father knocked, and upon hearing her answer, he came in.

"Hi Father." She cheerfully greeted.

"Hello, Mike. Any patients today?"

"Yes, I actually have one in 15 minutes, Horace, the telegraph and railroad man."

"Oh, yes. I know him." Josef replied.

It was silent for a few moments before Michaela saw the all too familiar look in her father's eyes.

"Would you like to to work with Horace?" Michaela asked playfully, yet completely serious.

Josef was ecstatic, but didn't want to show it.

"Are you sure Mike, I wouldn't-"

Michaela cut him off. "Father, I wanted to be a doctor for as long as I remember, I learned from you. One thing I learned from watching your every move, was that look in your eyes, that I eventually got. That look where what you want to do is right in front of you. I know being a doctor is a part of you, Father, and I'm grateful you are here."

Josef smiled gratefully and admirably at his youngest daughter.

"Thank you Mike. Where did you become so wise?" He asked.

Michaela chuckled, then spoke. "From you, I guess."

Josef kissed his youngest in the top of her head since their hugs were now too awkward and difficult. "Thank you Mike. For everything."

After a few moments of reflection, they spoke again. They talked about doctor things, and Michaela talked a little bit about Horace, but nothing health related. She didn't want to break the confidentiality agreement just in case Horace refused Dr. Quinn.

When Horace did come, he was surprised to see two doctors.

"Hi Dr. Mike. Hi Dr. Quinn." Horace said.

"Hello Horace! Would you mind if my father looks at you today?" She asked.

Horace didn't even hesitate. "Well o' course Dr. Mike! It would be a real honor and all since I heard so much about ya Pa." Horace said with a smile

Dr. Quinn I mean." Horace stumbled, realizing his mistake.

Both doctors smiled, neither caring whatsoever about Horace's casual speech, Josef actually liked it. It was even more proof that the people of Colorado Springs didn't have a stick up their butt. They were actually _comfortable_.

"Thank you Horace." Josef replied genuinely.

He was excited to say the least. It's been weeks since he's done anything medical. He had to shut down his clinic before he left because he needed to get ready.

"Well, I'm going to walk around town if you need me." Michaela informed the two men.

"Exercise for those babies!" Josef called as she walked out the door.

Michaela smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned around to wave at her father, then shut the door.

"Okay Horace..." Josef started.

Michaela was enjoying the fresh air and leisure walk. She didn't have a patient until an hour and a half after Horace, so she decided she would go visit the reservation.

Knowing she shouldn't ride a horse, she decided that she would walk, it wasn't too far anyway.

When she got to the reservation, she was immediately greeted by Sully.

"Michaela! What ya doin'?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Father is at the clinic now and I don't have a patient for a while after him so I decided to visit. Plus, Snowbird hasn't seen the sight of me in a while!"

Sully inwardly let out a sigh of relief, knowing that his wife is okay and isn't sick.

Michaela and Sully walked hand in hand to the center of the reservation.

"Dr. Mike!" Snowbird cried.

Michaela wanted to hug her, but it didn't work.

"Do not worry Dr. Mike. I went through the same thing when I was pregnant." Snowbird assured her.

Michaela smiled and walked off with Snowbird to talk.

"I see Dr. Mike is doing well." Cloud Dancing remarked.

"Yeah, she's doin' real well." Sully replied, lost in thought about his wonderful wife.

"Yes, she must enjoy being with child." Cloud Dancing said.

"Mmhm." Sully replied.

"Come, let's walk brother." Cloud Dancing said, snapping Sully out of his daze.

The two men walked in the opposite direction of the women and became very into their conversation, as were the women.

"So, how are you?" Snowbird asked.

"Good. Tired. _Hungry_!" Michaela stressed.

Snowbird laughed a hearty laughed. "I believe that." She replied, still laughing.

"How is your family?"

"Good, it is actually going very well to my surprise."

"Do you enjoy having your father here?"

Michaela beamed. "Yes. Snowbird, it is wonderful to talk to him again. I missed him so. I always imagined him telling me I was pregnant, by my symptoms, of course." Michaela added, blushing.

Snowbird smiled, understanding her friend.

Michaela opened her mouth to say something, but her stomach grumbled loudly. The two women laughed.

"You don't happen to have some food, do you?" Michaela asked with a slight blush in her cheek.

Snowbird laughed again, but not at Michaela, she understood where she was coming from. "Of course, come on."

Snowbird and Michaela laughed again and walked towards the food.

* * *

When Michaela got back to the clinic she still had a smile on her face. She quickly opened and shut the door, trying to keep the cold air out.

"Hi Mike." Josef said, but engrossed in one of Michaela's medical textbooks. "This is an interesting medical textbook."

"Yes it is." Michaela replied in agreement.

Josef finally looked up now. "How was it?"

Michaela beamed. "Great! I loved spending time with them!"

Josef smiled. He was so happy that his daughter was so happy and that she still decided to engage with her firends despite them being Indians. "I'm glad, Mike." He genuinely replied.

"So, how was Horace?" She asked, very interested.

"Fine, the details are in his file." Josef informed, carelessly waving his hand in the direction of it.

Michaela eyed the file, but decided not to look at it now. Deciding to take the polite route in this conversation, she said "How's Mother this morning?"

"Pretty well. She actually wanted to see you, but I told her just because you're pregnant-"

Michaela cut him off "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm an invalid!"

Josef put a comforting hand in top of her hand. "Calm down, Mike. I explained things to her. Don't get so riled up. It isn't good for the baby." He calmly explained.

Michaela took a deep breath and nodded. She knew he was right in more than one way. "I'll go see her if I have an opening today." She said.

"Good! Now, show me some things in these medical textbooks," Josef said.

Michaela happily complied.

* * *

Meanwhile at school the children were once again out at lunch. During the past few months Jared had been either ignoring them while glaring or occasionally dropping a snide comment. It was easily ignored or brushed off by the children now, it didn't bother any of them. Brian also became a target a couple of days after the incident months ago, but it wasn't anything big. Unfortunately, Jared was tired of his petty forms of annoyance.

"Hey Matthew!" Jared called mockingly.

Matthew decided to ignore the 12 year old boy. He doesn't like to pick on little kids, or anyone for the matter, but Jared messed with his sister which made Matthew's ambitions go awry. Jared was long and lean for his age, but he wasn't muscular, Matthew was also 2 years older than him.

"Matthew!" Jared called again. "Matthew, I'm tired of this, I gotta tell ya how I really feel with ya doin' what ya did." Jared yelled, he didn't want to specifically say what.

Matthew spun on his heels and sneered at Jared.

It was officially a stand-off.

Most of the children were watching now. They had a long lunch and recess due to Mrs. Slicker having lunch with Jake every Monday.

"Jared, let's just move on. That's the past. Anyway, you're 12, and I'm 14, almost 15." Matthew tried to reason with the young boy.

"No! I'm just as good as you are!" Jared yelled.

It was quiet between the two boys and the children who've now gathered around them have started to whisper.

"Oh no.." A girl murmured.

"Jared's gonna git himself killed!" A boy whispered loudly to his buddy.

"I've even got a pocket knife m' Pa gave me. " Jared showed everyone.

Matthew, sensing Jared wouldn't be afraid to hurt someone, relaxed and started to slowly edge him self closer to the young boy. "Jared, I don't wanna fight ya. Put the knife away."

"No! I don't wanna!" Jared protested. "Ya can't tell me what ta do!"

Matthew froze, not wanting to urge Jared's violence in any way.

A cough from the audience snapped Jared out of his thoughts. He grabbed the person who coughed and brought her back to where he was standing. "Don' touch me Sully. Admit that I'm better and stronger than you."

Jared had Colleen.

"Jared, you need help. Most 12 year old boys don't wanna hurt anyone. Ya needed ta see a doctor or somethin'." Matthew coaxed.

Mrs. Slicker came walking from the café now. All of the children and teens were so caught up in Matthew and Jared that they didn't notice their teacher. She creeped up to them and saw what was going on. Teresa was appalled. "Jared- stop!"

He looked over in her direction, pocket knife still in hand, and fled. Matthew charged after him.

Unfortunately, as Jared started to run, the knife cut Colleen across the arm. No one noticed until Colleen was unable to stifle her sob.

Becky rushed by her side. Becky was thinking about being a nurse when she grew up and after spending so much time around Colleen, she knew what she was talking about. "Mrs. Slicker, we need to get Colleen to the clinc."

Teresa sighed, very overwhelmed at the moment. "Okay, anyone else hurt?"

There was silence.

"Okay, class dismissed."

The children all ran into the schoolroom to retrieve their books. Mrs. Slicker ran into town with Colleen and Becky behind her. The girls and Mrs. Slicker barged into the clinic. Michaela and Josef were shocker for a minute, but their senses took over in an instant.

"Put her up on the exam table."

"How'd this happen?"

"Where are my other children?"

"Colleen are you okay?"

Michaela was applying pressure to the cut while Josef got some things together.

Colleen was still trembling with her sobs, so Teresa got straight to the point.

"Something happened with Jared again. He ran off when I saw him and Matthew went after him. I will go arrange men to go find them. I will be back Dr. Quinn."

Michaela was fighting tears now. However, when she saw her daughter shaking, she was instantly put in doctor mode and the tears disappeared.

Josef came to his daughters side. "We're ready Mike." He said lowly.

Becky quickly explained everything in more detail then left the clinic and shut the door, leaving the family be.

Michaela stopped applying pressure and looked into her daughters eyes. "Colleen, you need to calm down alright?"

Colleen nodded. Michaela left to go get something from behind the exam table. Josef presses something against Colleen's wound to clean it out. Colleen yelped and instinctively leaned away.

"Colleen, we need to clean out the cut before we can determine anything else." Josef calmly explained to his granddaughter.

"It hurts Grandpa." Colleen whimpered.

"I know Sweetheart, I know." Josef replied. His heart went out to her. It killed him to see her this way- she was indeed his precious granddaughter.

Colleen reluctantly moved back to where she was sitting before. Josef put the cloth back on the cut. Colleen winced, but didn't move away this time.

Colleen reached for his spare hand, and he grabbed it. Colleen squeezed it with all her might, but that wasn't a lot to Josef.

After cleaning it, the two doctors inspected the wound.

"Doesn't seem too bad, maybe only a few stitches if any." Michaela thought out loud.

"I agree. Let's just do a couple to be safe." Josef agreed.

Colleen once again whimpered and Michaela took her hand and sat down.

"Are you alright Mike?" Josef asked while working.

She sighed. "Yes, it's just becoming difficult for me to stand long." She informed.

Josef nodded in response, finishing up Colleen.

"There you go Sweetie." He said a minute later.

Josef helped her off the table. "Why don't you rest in a recovery room for a while?" Josef suggested to the young girl.

Colleen nodded in response and allowed him to escort her into a room.

When Josef came back down, Michaela was pacing.

"Mike, I'm sure the men will find Matthew and erm... the other boy safe and sound." He tried to reassure her.

Michaela nodded then froze. "I need to go tell Sully!" She exclaimed.

Josef, a step ahead of her blocked her way to the door.

"Mike, you need to calm down!" He said with more force this time.

Michaela didn't respond. She took a few breaths, then looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Fine. That fire will never leave your eyes." Josef said, smiling. He quickly sobered up. "Mike, take the wagon. Don't horseback ride."

She nodded in respones then hurried out the door to get her husband from the Reservation.

* * *

Her heart was pounding and her heart was racing.

_Oh, I hope Sully will look for them. I hope the boys are okay. Oh Sully, we need to find them, they can't have gone too far. _

When she got to the Reservation she was helped off by a solider.

"Sully! Sully!" She called.

Sully heard his name being called, and ran to the source.

"Michaela!" He yelled.

He ran over to her. "Michaela what's the matter?"

"Matthew, Jared. Ran off. Were fighting." She took a deep breath and restarted. "Matthew and Jared were fighting during recess and he had a pocket knife. When Mrs. Slicker saw him he ran off, but not before grazing Colleen. Matthew ran after him. Some men from town rode out to find them."

"Wait until I can talk to his Pa..." Sully murmured in anger. "'Chaela, I'll be back soon with the boys. You go rest." Without further ado, Sully hopped on his horse and was gone.

Michaela resisted the urge to cry. Cloud Dancing saw the white Medicine Woman and led her over to a tepee where she could calm down.

"Michaela, are you alright?"

She shook her head no. Cloud Dancing, hearing the whole thing added more. "Sully will find the boys. Everything will be good."

Snowbird then came over and consoled her more. 15 minutes later, Michaela was back in the wagon on the way home.

In the clinic, Josef was talking to Brian, when they saw her approach, Brian ran up the stairs.

"Mike, sit down." Josef commanded.

She did as she was told.

"Brian came here after you left. He went to my house to your mother. She'll be down in a minute. What happened?"

"Sully's looking for the boys. He said he would be back soon."

Elizabeth came down now. "Michaela! You're back!"

"Hi Mother."

"Why don't you go rest?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Mother, I'm.." She started to protest.

Josef interrupted. "Don't jeopardize my Grandbabies Mike." He warned.

She tried one last excuse. "What if someone needs medical attention?"

"Then I can take care of them and if it's very serious we can call you down. Up you go Mike." Josef insisted.

_Very_ reluctantly she went up the stairs to rest.

* * *

Two hours later, Sully was back with both boys.

"Michaela, Michaela!" Her mother was saying.

Michaela opened her eyes.

"They're back!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Michaela rushed down the stairs and saw her husband and two dirty boys.

"Are either of you hurt?" She quickly asked.

Both shook their heads.

"God was looking over you both for sure then. Both of you need to get out of those wet clothes quickly before a cold sets in. Sully, please take Jared home."

Jared trudged out the door with Sully behind them.

"Father, please take Matthew to your homestead and take care of him."

"Ma-" Matthew started.

"Matthew I'm not up to an explanation right now. Please, go with your grandfather."

Matthew sighed, and just like Jared, trudged out the door with the respected man behind him.

Just like that, the situation was dissolved.

"Go home Michaela. The children and I will be home around dinner time."

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

Michaela and Sully got home at around the same time.

"Sully-" Michaela started, wanting to say a million different things.

"Michaela once we go inside I will talk."

They were soon sitting in front of a fire.

"First of all, I didn't say anything to Jared or his father. I will, but I didn't want to kill them today. I didn't talk to them at all, actually."

Michaela sighed in relief. She was feeling so overwhelmed.

"'Chalea, everything will be fixed soon, I promise. Sully told her. "Just take a nap until dinner."

Without argument she took a nap, today was too much for a pregnant lady.

* * *

Josef and Matthew rode in silence until they got to the homestead.

Matthew gulped, wondering what would his grandfather do.

"Change into some dry clothes and then we will talk." Josef said.

Matthew gladly complied.

Josef and Elizabeth insisted that the children would bring some of their clothes over to their house in case they stayed over.

When Matthew came down the stairs his grandfather was in front of a fire, waiting for him.

Josef looked over at his grandson and saw his arm. "Matthew, I thought you said you weren't hurt?"

Matthew looked at his left arm. "Well, I didn't think I was. Must've been a tree or somethin'"

Josef sighed and got up, grabbing his medical bag. "First your sister, now you!" He joked.

They sat in silence after that until Matthew winced when Josef started to clean it out.

"Sorry, it will sting."

"S'okay." Matthew said.

It was silent again until Josef started to talk. "Matthew, I cant say you did things completely wrong. You stuck up for your sister, which was good. However, you just ran after him. You should've gotten your father, another townsman, or I to help you or to just inform us about it. But, it's not my place to discipline you, Sully is in charge of your discipline. Why don't we just talk?"

Matthew was so relieved. He could finally breathe.

"Thanks Grandpa. Thank you." Matthew sincerely said. He then become aware of what was happening. "Do I need stitches?"

"No, let me just bandage it and then you will be done. Just-"

Matthew cut him off. "I know, I know, keep it clean."

Both of them smiled. "Your mother has taught you well." Josef remarked.

"Yeah, I reckon she has."

* * *

When all of them were together again at the Sully homestead, all 9 ( Josef, Elizabeth, Sully, Michaela, Matthew, Colleen, Brian, and the two soon-to-be Sully babies), they all sat down to talk.

"Well, many things have happened today." Michaela began.

They all murmured in agreement.

"I was only trying to make sure Colleen would be okay and when he hurt her, I was very upset. I now know that I should've handled it better. I'm so sorry I worried ya'll." Matthew explained.

It was silent for a moment. "Thank you Matthew for your apology." Michaela said.

Matthew blushed in response.

"Growing' up ta be an honest man." Sully said.

Matthew turned a deeper shade of red.

"Why don't we talk about baby names?!" Brian randomly exclaimed.

The whole family was surprised, but happier to be on a lighter topic. The conversation went on for an hour until all were too tired to do anything else but to retire to bed.

A special goodnight was exchanged between Matthew and Josef, but that was it.

Michaela planned on talking to Sully in bed, but was asleep when he came to bed. "G'night Michaela." He whispered as he pulled the covers up on his wife. He blew out the lamp and went to bed. A busy day it was!

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite. Also, please answer my poll on my profile. It is about this story (Blessings). Thanks**!


End file.
